


The Apricot Beside Me

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU School setting. In Which Mami Tomoe is the new transfer student. Being moved to Mitakihara was the start of her adventure. But as Mami learns life in her new home isn't anything but ordinary. She meets one Kyouko Sakura and learns sometimes people turn out to be the best thing to happen to you.</p><p>Written in Mami's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah It's nice to meet you all. My name is Mami Tomoe and I just transferred to Mitakihara school this month. Uhh...lets all get along.”

I hadn't really thought much into my introduction. Moving to a new school was enough worry on my plate. Father and Mother had moved because Fathers job had hired him to fill a new position opening up. I was reluctant at first. Moving away from all my childhood friends. The familiar places and sights from my old neighborhood. But I respected my parents and went along with them. The new house seemed a little too big for me at first. But I would fill it up with cute things soon enough. There were lots of places Mitakihara had to offer. I even heard they have a nice arcade downtown. As for my first day at the school I decided to play it by ear and not get too involved with anything. Most likely coming to a new school in the middle of the year most of the clubs were filled up. But I'm sure one or two would try to get me to join.   
The teacher seemed rather nice. She let me do my introduction rather quickly and to the point before showing me to my desk. The smiling faces of my peers made me feel so welcomed I could hardly contain my excitement but I perceived nonetheless.   
As I sat down at my desk I took a moment to quietly look around. My desk was in the second to last row and towards the back. I felt somewhat left out sitting all the way back here. To my right sat a girl with long black hair. She didn't seem to be paying attention to anything going around her and stared outside the window lost in her own little world. Or so I thought. In front of me was a boy with brown hair who seemed to be making hand gestures to another boy with black hair two seats ahead in the next row from us. I didn't want to glance behind me but before I had sat down the girl behind me with short blue hair smiled at me. I suppose she was the friendliest of the group around me. And last but not least to my left was. An empty desk. Curiosity was making me wonder what kind of person would sit next to me. Would they be nice? Are they a boy or girl? But before I could think further the teacher demanded attention and so began my first lessons at Mitakihara Middle School.

 

During first break I was...really nervous. My classmates seemed a little too keen to find out about me.  
I answered them as truthfully as I could. I mean it was nice meeting these people but I really just wanted to have done it the old fashion way. But during break I learned some of my classmates names. The blue haired girl behind me introduced herself as Sayaka Miki. Sayaka seemed to like to talk a lot. She told me a few names of the people who sat around me but I think I might have to ask again. Let's see. The girl who stared off out the window a lot her name was …..Homura? Yes that was right. And then there was Kyousuke in front of me. Sayaka seemed to like him a lot. Then there was a pink haired girl who sat in the first row away from us her name was Madoka Kaname. She seemed very friendly.  
Later Sayaka showed me around the school Madoka tagged along. I learned the two were childhood friends. I think the three of us did more exploring and having fun then I did trying to learn my way around the school. 

Before I knew it. It was the end of the day and my first day was just amazing. Sayaka had asked for my phone number to pass along to Madoka as well. We exchanged numbers. It seemed I had made at least two new friends in one day. But then just as Sayaka was to leave I remembered something.  
“Say Sayaka-san? The empty desk beside me...who sits there?” I asked with a small smile.  
Sayaka's expression changed quickly and I felt slightly worried I had offended her by asking a question.  
“Oh I didn't mean to upset you I just-” “Don't worry about it Mami-san it's not like you didn't know. The person who sits there is never at school anyways but, should she show up don't bother with her.” Sayaka had said. So the person was a girl. “Might I ask why not?” I pushed further this was somehow more interesting to me than anything. A good mystery to end my first day. “Well...the story is...her parents were in a cult and mass murdered all their followers and themselves. She's the only survivor of the whole thing.” Sayaka began. My eyes widened a bit. This story seemed slightly familiar had I heard this on the news? “No one bothers with her since she doesn't show up but when she does she causes problems. One time she flipped her desk and injured someone pretty bad. No one really did anything about it but she didn't show back up for a good month.” Sayaka said before sweat dropping rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. “What am I saying I'm probably scaring you with this stuff. Anyway, don't worry about it she hasn't been around in three months. Well I have to go. See you tomorrow Mami!” Sayaka said before cheerfully waving goodbye to me and then leaving. I stood there for a moment taking in all this new information. Part of me was a little curious the other felt somewhat sad. Whoever the girl who sat by me was she must be very lonely.

That night, after I had completed my homework I decided to look up on the internet about Mitakihara. Maybe there was an article about this cult mass murder. My searches came up with nothing. I wondered if it had been blacklisted from news websites. Something that sounded that horrible could have been quickly swept under the rug by the authorities. But something caught my eye. There was something similar in a news link but in a different town. The next town over Kazamino. I changed up my searches and bingo! I had found what I was looking for. I clicked the first link and began reading. According to the article the Church's Preacher had been acting strange in his latest sermons. When people stopped going and complaining he took it upon himself pretty hard. It was then during a church get together he went crazy and killed everyone who had come to the church gathering. It was then reported after murdering his family he slit his throat and died. I sat there for a moment re-reading the article. It said he had murdered his family. But how in the world did that girl survive. Had she been away during that time? Did she escape? New questions began to swirl in my mind. It was then I realized there was more to the story. I scrolled down a little and there was the image of the only survivor. She looked as if she had died herself. No emotion at all. The article continued to talk about her. It deemed her an accomplish.  
One part even went so far as calling her the devil itself. It seemed the rest of the article did nothing but accuse the girl of helping her father or not doing anything. I quickly backed out of my browser and sat there for a moment. I wondered if some of those things were true. Given Sayaka's words the girl seemed violent. Maybe she did indeed help her father into madness. But in the article it said the Preachers family was his wife and youngest daughter. I shivered slightly. No person I ever met could hurt a sibling. All my friend loved theirs even though sometimes they were a bit annoying to them. But still I could not fathom the thought of this girl hurting her family.  
I went to bed that night with my mind full of questions. Maybe I could talk to Sayaka more about it tomorrow if she was alright with it. I closed my eyes hoping I would fall asleep but one thought remained at the forefront of my mind. The girls name was Kyouko Sakura.

 

I politely stifled a yawn as I walked up to my new schools grounds. The day before had been one interesting day. And to find out there had been such a major news on a student that was in my class really made me wonder what other things lurked in Mitakihara's halls.  
As I walked pasted the front gate. I hadn't noticed the small crowd chatting among themselves. Their voices were low so I didn't pick up on anything. I had hoped I would see Sayaka just before class to ask her if she would show me around again. I did in fact forget where a few places were after all. Which would be a perfect opportunity to bring up the Kyouko Sakura case. I had made it my sole mission to figure out about my desk mate. Even if she would never be around.   
To my dismay I didn't see Sayaka. I figured she and Madoka would be already in the class room so after I changed my shoes I headed there immediately. I guess I really wasn't paying much attention to the crowd peering around the corner looking into my classroom. My mind was so occupied I failed to see my classmates standing across the room looking towards my desk general area. I bumped into one of my classmates who stood in the door way. He quickly turned around looking like a timid cat and apologized but relaxed a little when he saw who I was. I apologized as well blaming my clumsiness. Wondering what everyone was doing I peered over the boy looking in everyone's line of sight when.

I swear the glass walls had shattered. There sitting next to my desk was the very person I had just looked up on the internet. The Kyouko Sakura. Internally I was screaming at myself. Had I just summoned the devil? This couldn't be a coincidence! But there she was. She seemed a lot older now. No doubt the picture taken of her had to have been around the time of the incident. Her long red hair seemed to be the odd thing in the whole room. Well that and the lack of uniform she had on. From where I stood she had on a zip up jacket and what looked to be cut off pants up to her inner thighs. She defiantly had the rebel punk look going for her. Not to mention a few stacks of pocky boxes littered her desk. I just couldn't believe my eyes that she was there. But before I could begin to process anything else our teacher ordered us to take our seats. The crowd reluctantly sat down. I somewhat made a slow walk to my seat. My heart was beating so fast I could have sworn everyone could hear it. I quickly sat down at my desk keeping my line of sight away from her. This had to be a nightmare right? I was dreaming? This is what I get for looking into news articles at night! As if this couldn't possibly get worse she had her face in front of me. I jumped slightly at the sudden movement she made. She seemed to be looking me up and down like someone eyeing up a prize. Somehow I had found my voice.  
“Y-yes?”I asked not sure what she was thinking. She just looked at me with those piercing red eyes as if sizing me up. Yep I had done it. I had done something to jinx myself and the devil was here to take my soul.   
“You're new right?” she finally had asked.  
I simply nodded and that was the end of that. She had went back to sitting at her desk putting her left leg up having her dirty brown boot leave a dusty splat on her desk.  
I think my heart had stopped.

During our lessons she seemed like any other delinquent. Maybe almost one out of a manga. She ate food, flung small paper wads at people, fell asleep, started to read a magazine, she'd get up and leave the room without permission and then return again with more food or something else to occupy her time. I just sat there in a somewhat daze at how everyone in this class was ignoring her like she didn't exist.  
During our first break I had managed to pull Sayaka and Madoka out of the classroom. Kyouko had fallen asleep so even if this was some sort of devil coming to collect me for finding out the truth. I would at least know where she was. According to Sayaka there were tons of rumors about Kyouko.   
Some were not so pleasant and I couldn't even think on how a girl my age could do those sort of things to guys. But the three of us had agreed this could not be a mere coincidence. I had told Sayaka I looked up an article about her and she did confirm a few things the article had stated. After comparing notes with each other I finally felt a little at ease. It seemed Kyouko was the talk of the whole school today so us talking about her wasn't really anything different.  
The rest of the day Kyouko had disappeared and I finally felt more calm than I had the whole day. I being new was asked to help clean the classroom today. I needed to get the rundown sooner or later. After my classmate had told me where they kept the cleaning supplies he had apologized as he was in the Drama class and would have to miss helping me. I didn't mind doing a chore by myself. I did them at home anyways and loved keeping everything nice and neat for when my parents came home from work.

I sighed wiping my brow after I had finished cleaning. I felt so accomplished. I had probably done a better job than the previous cleaner.  
I finished up putting everything away and went to get my things. I left the classroom and headed down the hall with a small sigh. Sayaka and Madoka probably were gone by now. I had really wanted to talk more about Kyouko Sakura. Well at least find out more information. I had turned somewhat into a nosy busybody which was unlike me but maybe once I knew more I could put the whole ordeal to rest.  
Yes, that was the plan I thought. I mentally cheered for myself at my new goal. But had I realized I had walked into an unfamiliar part of the school I could have maybe avoided the next set of events.  
I glanced around a little nervously. I was lost. In a school with half of the walls made of glass.

Alright no big deal. You got this Mami. I told myself. First thing's first I need to find something familiar or at least the directory. I start looking around along the walls. I don't know what led me to the stairs leading to the roof but it sounded like something or someone was up there. I figured if it was a person they could help me. As I walked up the steps I found the roof doors propped open by a chair. So someone was here or at least was around. I moved around the chair walking out on the roof hoping I would see someone around. To my dismay I didn't see anyone around. I sighed about to turn around and somehow find my way around when someone's voice behind me made me jump.

I had thought no one was around but I hadn't looked behind me up on the door way. The sudden shock had made me lose my balance. I was trying to with all my might to regain my balance but I ended up falling back hitting the doors knocking the propped chair out and slamming the doors shut with a bang.  
I winced a little my whole backside was in pain. I mentally started to curse what ever it was that scared me. Someone moved in front of me. I looked up and my breath caught in the back of my throat. There standing before me was Kyouko Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

This was an eventful and disastrous second day of my new school year. First I was so nervous to be here then I forget how to navigate the hallways. Now I'm stuck up on the roof with the supposed devil child who showed up the day after I looked into her history. I wondered if my parents would return home and worry I wasn't there. Mother would probably be calling m-. Call. Wait I had my cell phone. How silly of me to forget such a thing. Well had I not been on slight edge today I could have had a clearer mind. With renewed hope I dug into my side skirt pocket for my phone. Something sharp pierced my thumb and I retracted my hand quickly. I examined my thumb finding a tiny black glass shard stuck to my thumb. What in the world? I slowly pulled the tiny shard out sucking on my thumb. I then leaned to my right shaking the contents of my pocket out on the ground below. Pieces of glass dropped to the ground followed by my shattered face of my cell phone. When did I break my phone? Could it have been when I fell back. I leaned to far forward and shattered the screen? I sighed heavy. My last resort of salvation had been thwarted. Maybe I really was cursed right now. I shook what else I could out of my pocket before leaning my head back against the door. What on earth did I do to deserve this.

I had closed my eyes only a moment when something moved in front of me. I cracked open my eyes slowly and jumped again. She had a way of just appearing out of nowhere.   
She arched an eyebrow at me. “What now?”I asked.  
Without a word she grabbed my arm yanking it out towards her. My initial response was to jerk away but her hand had a firm grasp of my arm. “Hey Let go!”I demanded. What was her problem anyways. She looked at my hand examining it for a minute before digging into her jacket pocket. Oh god. What was she doing. I mentally screamed at myself to push her away to run. The only thing I could think of was her pulling out a knife and slitting my wrist.  
I squirmed trying my hardest to regain my arm. I closed my eyes wishing this wasn't happening.  
But the dreaded attack I had imagined never came. Instead she changed her grip to my hand holding my bleeding thumb out. She pulled out a rather bent up band-aid peeling back the covers before placing the band-aid over my thumb a little roughly before letting go of me. I cracked open my eye hoping I wouldn't see a stub of what would have been my hand. But instead I looked at the newly acquired addition to my hand. I looked at her quizzically. Did she just do something nice? The feared Kyouko Sakura of Mitakihara Middle School had just done an act of kindness.  
“Why did you?”I questioned. She looked a little taken aback at first when I had asked but then seemed to put on a more hardened look. “I can't stand the smell.”she said simply. I blinked. Smell? Did I smell? No I most defiantly had bathed. What on earth did she mean. It was then I realized she was pointing to my thumb. Wait blood had a scent to it? Or was it she was able to smell something someone else could not? Or was she a weird vampire or werewolf thing. And I was stuck in some real life fictional drama about a girl who was a monster than smelled blood. My head started to spin but I was able to keep my composure. “I didn't know people could smell blood. “I said simply. “People can't.....I can because..”she hesitated. Was she trying to tell me that the murders left some sort of psychological trauma?   
“Anyways....”She said. Looks like she was trying to avoid bringing anything about her past up. “For a newbie you sure aren't very bright. “she said. I pouted a little. “I guess I should have payed more attention to Sayaka-san.” I said. She glared at me for a moment. “So you know her already then..”she said with venom in her words. “Uh yes she..well.. showed me around yesterday.”I said. And just like that she turned around and ignored me again. 

 

The sun had gone down by now. It seemed pretty late. The air started to become a little chilly but at least I was close to the doors where I could get some heat and stay out of the air. Kyouko Sakura had returned to her spot over the doorway. I started to wonder if this strange encounter was good or bad.  
All I knew was I was becoming colder, and I kept hoping there was a night guard that would show up and rescue us.  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something. I wasn't quite sure I had heard anything so I remained quiet but sure enough she had asked her question again.

“What's your name?”

I blinked. Now she wanted to speak to me? “It's Mami....Mami Tomoe...”I said sort of quietly. I honestly wanted nothing more to do with her rudeness for the rest of this mishap.  
She was quiet again. “I'm Kyouko...”she said. I was about to say, ‘I know Sayaka told me all about you’ but I kept my mouth shut. She jumped down standing in front of the door way before looking back at me. She had an open box of pocky in her hand. She held it out as if to offer me one. “Want some?” she asked. My stomach answered for me before I could politely decline. I looked down embarrassed while she cracked up thinking it was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard. She did have a cute laugh.  
I reluctantly took one and began to slowly chew on it. “So your not from around Mitakihara? Where were you from?” Kyouko asked now sitting in front of me. “I was born here in Mitakihara but my parents moved away for business to Italy. They then came back for work a year ago and we stayed a few towns away before moving back here.”I explained. “Ah your a foreigner than.” Kyouko said. “Somewhat...my father is Italian.” I said. I was hesitant to ask her the same questions. I already knew some of the answers to.   
Our conversations seemed to last hours. Though it was mostly me talking about myself and she would let slid some tidbits about herself. I realized that she seemed like a delinquent but at the same time she had a somewhat hidden soft side. I wondered how she acted before all of her tragic past had happened. Was she a sweet young girl? A bit of a troublemaker preachers daughter? I guess I wouldn't know.

I leaned back against the door trying to keep warm. How in the world was Kyouko not showing signs of being cold. She seemed as if it was a warm day to her. I was about to ask her something when the door I was leaning on opened up and a light shown on us. I landed on my back wincing a bit before looking up into the light immediately shutting my eyes.   
“What are you two doing up here?! Don't you know school's closed!”came a gruff male voice.

I felt so embarrassed as the security guard walked up to the front gate unlocking it for us. After I had explained the situation he didn't feel the need to contact the police or my parents for that matter. I guess me being new had its perks. But as for Kyouko the guard seemed too reluctant to let her go without a warning. As soon as we were outside the gate I sighed heavy. “I better get home...”I mumbled. “You said you lived a ways from here right? I guess I could walk ya home.”Kyouko offered. She seemed as if she had been my best friend for forever. “I guess”. I said. I didn't mind having her around a little longer. At least until I was home. I had never been out after dark.  
“Alright then lets go.”Kyouko said roughly grabbing my hand leading the way just to stop looking back at me sweat dropping. “I don't know the way so you lead.”she said. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. “Alright I will lead.” I said walking along side her as we headed towards my home.  
Maybe Kyouko Sakura wasn't really such a bad person as Sayaka-san had said.  
Little did I know even hanging around Kyouko would land me into disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days after Kyouko had walked me home were somehow a series of unfortunate events.

After Kyouko had waked me to my home she left and I finished the rest of my evening by myself alone. My parents were still working for the night so being alone by myself to collect my thoughts wasn't something not out of the ordinary. I slumped against my bed reeling in from today’s mishaps. So many things had happened and my head was spinning trying to process it all. I eventually just went to bed not having another thought on it all.

However, The next day when I went to school.   
Sayaka-san had met me at the front gate.  
I was unsure at first why she had needed to speak to me so early but I soon learned what Mitakihara school was really about.

“Someone saw you with Kyouko yesterday.” I took a moment to think on what exactly that had meant.   
“Y-yes she well...you see I kind of got trapped on the roof with her yesterday on accident. I lost my way and I heard something and-” “Wait you got trapped on the roof?”  
I sighed. I soon began to tell Sayaka-san the tale of yesterday. Sayaka-san just shook her head. I wasn't for sure at the time why.  
“Look Mami. I know your new here and all but I'll give you a warning. Stay away from Kyouko. She's nothing but trouble. She's just one more slip up away from being kicked out of this school.”Sayaka said. I was a little annoyed when she used my name like that. “Just stick to yourself and ignore her its what we all do.”Sayaka said patting my shoulder a bit. Something in the back of my mind told me Sayaka was hiding something. How exactly could Kyouko Sakura be trouble when she had done nothing but be kind to me just yesterday. There had to be something more but no one was talking about it.   
That day Kyouko didn't show up. I somehow kept glancing over at her empty desk. I had so many questions about all this. Sure Kyouko's past was an issue but what was it that Sayaka-san and the rest of my class and the matter of the whole school just seemed to ignore her for.  
The rest of the day proceeded as usual. And the next and the next and the next. Soon a week had gone by and Kyouko had not returned once. I wondered what she was doing and where she was. Not that I didn't care or anything. Well okay maybe I did. I found the mystery of Mitakihara and the elusive Kyouko Sakura intriguing and wanted to know more. Sayaka-san didn't seem to thrilled to discuss anything to do with her. Thus nothing was brought up at our lunch hours. It wasn't until three weeks later that something would actually crack the mystery and bring everything to light.

 

I was sitting at my desk during our first break period. I wasn't really paying attention to anything. So I really didn't hear the intercom go off asking for me to come to the principals office. Apparently they had said my name twice and it wasn't until Homura, who always kept to herself shook me out of my thoughts. “The office called for you..”she said in a monotone voice before going back to her seat. She flipped her long black hair as soon as she sat down before looking off back outside the window.   
I felt a little uneasy heading to the office. I had never met the principal yet and if anything of my transfer here I didn't ever want to. It had been easy to navigate though the halls but the principals office was down a hallway I hadn't yet went through. I must have looked lost as an older student asked if I was lost. I sweat dropped slightly apologizing to him and told him yes. He pointed me in the right direction and I quickly said my thanks and headed down the hall.  
I sighed a little. One of these days I would have to just wander the halls to get my bearings. As I rounded a corner something caught my eye. There sitting in what would be my destination the principals office was the long red hair that belong to the Kyouko Sakura. I felt a little relived to see her. But at the same time wondered why she was there rather than in class. I slowly made my way to the seats outside the office and sat down. She glanced at me for a moment before going back to looking bored blowing a piece of bubblegum. We sat there in silence for a while before she leaned over across her seat to look at me more. “What are you in for?”she asked me. I looked at her she seemed rather different than the last time she had interacted with me. “I'm not sure...”I said. She put on a cocky smile. “Must not be too bad you don't look like a bad girl.”she said before shifting around in her seat leaning more across her seat sideways. I gave her a quizzical look. “I wasn't aware they were suppose to look a certain way.”I said. She laughed at that. Then there was silence again. I eyed her a bit. She had obviously did something to merit her a seat here. And Sayaka-san had said she was one mess up away from being kicked out of the school. I wondered if she had done something and was now waiting her punishment.  
It seemed like an hour had gone by before the office door finally opened. An older gentleman stepped out of the office looking down at some papers in his hands before looking up at both of us. I noticed his look he gave Kyouko first. It was the look of pure hatred. “Miss Sakura....”he simply said before noticing I was there. “Ah, you must be Miss Tomoe..I was expecting you but I seem to have been caught up in another matter. Could you still wait here and I will be right back?”he said. I nodded. “Yes I can wait.”I replied he smiled kindly before heading down the hallway making a left turn. I pouted a bit. I really didn't want to sit here all day. Kyouko stretched a bit before standing up. “Hey you wanna go somewhere?”she asked.   
I blinked looking at her with a weird look. “Go? Go where?”I asked. “Anywhere but here...”she said. What? No I couldn't just up and leave in the middle of school to go where ever it was she wanted to go to. Was she crazy to ask me that.

 

I had such an annoyed look on my face. I had just skipped school with the schools troublemaker and we were now currently walking the streets. I don't really know how she convinced me to go along with her. Or for that matter what drove me to actually take up her offer. At least I had taken my bag with me to the principals office so I really didn't need to return to school for anything later.  
“Lighten up isn't it fun to do something fun once in a while?”she asked me. Well I suppose it was a somewhat adventurous thrill to skip out of school. But the consequences were already dragging down that feeling. “Say Sakura-san-” “It's Kyouko...”she interjected blowing a bubble from her chewing gum.  
“Alright Kyouko...is there a reason as to why you asked me to skip class?” I asked. I hoped maybe this conversation I could get some things out of her.

 

“I figured you would want to get out before that old buzzard yelled at you for hanging around me.”Kyouko said sticking her hands into her shorts pockets. “Wait so he was going to lecture me over that?”I said a bit irritated. “Pretty much....anyone caught around me usually gets a warning and threatened they'll take their grade and fail them on purpose or something....that’s what they tried last time..”Kyouko said seeming to recall the incident.  
“Sakura-san I mean Kyouko, do you think you could explain to me why exactly everyone seems to want to avoid you?” I asked. She stopped dead and looked at me weird. “Wait so they didn't tell you?” she asked a little surprised. I shook my head no. I had just lied.  
Kyouko looked at me with an unbelievable look on her face. She rubbed the back of her head for a moment as if to think on the matter before she reached over and grabbed my hand. “Follow me..”she said before dragging me along to where ever it was she had in mind. I didn't protest in the slightest. I wanted my answers. I wanted to find out why all this stuff was going on. The least I could do is hear her side of the story before confronting my classmates and getting their side.

Kyouko had dragged me quiet a ways into town. Though ally-ways and twisting side streets we finally arrived at a small run down area of town. I must have seemed so out of place. Everyone looked to be in rags and possibly homeless. I started to wonder why Kyouko had brought me to a place like this. She led me to what seemed to be a makeshift fort of some sort before letting go of my hand. Wait was she. She pulled back the flap to the entrance and crawled in for a moment. My heart absolutely shattered. She was living here.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't bear to see this in front of me. It made me feel sick. How could this girl have come to this state. Surely the school would know of this. Didn't they care? Before I could question further Kyouko beckoned me into the tent with her hand. I made my way in and I wanted to start to cry. All she had was a box of things that appeared to be her possessions a blanket and a pillow. Nothing else. No school uniform no other clothing lying around. I sat down in a daze taking this all in.   
I hadn't even noticed Kyouko was talking to me. Before, I snapped out of my daze after she poked me with the book she was holding. “Huh what?” I asked not sure what was going on at first. Kyouko seemed annoyed at me. “Here...”she said holding the book out to me more. I took the book from her flipping it around. I hesitated a moment before opening the book. There was news clipping articles of the murders. I looked at her. Kyouko was looking into her box for something not paying attention to me. I looked back at the book reading though all the various articles. As I flipped pages of news clippings and photos I noticed someone had written little notes to each thing. Most said something along the lines of not true or liar. Reading each article stabbed my heart each time I saw a little note beside it. I was surprised she had actually kept something like this.

“My father wanted to preach something different.”Kyouko finally said. I looked up at her. She had a faraway look on her face as she looked off at nothing. “It was different than what most of the teachings taught. It wasn't wrong it was just a different way of going about things. He wanted to try it and attract more people to the church. But people didn't like the way he was talking and left. They spread rumors we were really devil worshipers. It put a lot of pressure on him. And with followers leaving we started to lose money. And loosing that meant we were gonna go hungry. He tried to bring the followers back even promising to go back to the first teachings but....the seeds had already been sowed. My mother was the one to think up the get together. She thought if we had a charity drive it would at least bring people there and maybe my father could try again to regain his followers.”she said before looking at me. “He drove himself to drink. And that day he went crazy and.....killed everyone right in front of me.”she said. I had a look of terror on my face.   
“I tried to stop him....but he was so far gone he didn't realize...he had killed my mother...and my little sister.”she said. “By the time the cops came he was about to kill me too. But they showed up and tried to talk to him. And then he seemed to realize what he did. And killed himself.”she said before leaning back on her hands looking up at the tent roof for a moment.  
“I'm so sorry Sakura-san...” it was the only thing I could muster out of myself.  
She chuckled a little darkly. “Everyone says that.”she said.  
“But that’s not everything...”she said. She shifted around in her box before handing over a bent up old photo. I blinked reaching for it taking it looking at it. It was of none other than Sayaka-san and a few of my classmates. And with them was Kyouko Sakura. “Sayaka didn't care about what happened. She tried to get me to befriend all our classmates. I just wanted to be by myself but she persisted.” Kyouko said. She then reached over pointing to one of my classmates I know as Hitomi. “Hitomi had a crush on Kyousuke. And Sayaka had a crush on him as well.” She explained. “Hitomi wanted to date him first before Sayaka...so she was going to ask him before Sayaka knew what was going on. Hitomi had confided to me of her plan. And when Sayaka found out Hitomi wanted to date Kyousuke she went to confront her. But Hitomi lied and said she was really asking him out for me. Well, Sayaka didn't like that. So for a while, she would do things like throw my shoes out into a tree or hide my clothes stuff like that. I finally had enough of it and I was going to do something about it ya'know. But she had told some of the teachers at the time I was planning on killing her for getting in my way. Well they sent me off to a place for a while to evaluate my brain and after leaving me there for a year I finally was able to come back here. But things changed. The orphanage I was living at closed down. No one at the school wanted to help so for the past year, I've been living here with the other homeless folk. “Kyouko said finishing up her story.  
I was absolutely floored. This was the big secret Mitakihara had to offer? This girl sitting in front of me not only had a horrible tragedy happen to her but everyone turned on her over something so illogically stupid. And then refused to help her. I gripped the book in my hand trying to mask my fury. I had never heard of such childishness before. I must of seemed rather calm because Kyouko looked at me funny. I blinked before smiling politely.   
“I'm sorry Sakura-san, I just had to let my mind process all this..”I said. She shrugged it off taking the book from me. Really rather prying it from my death grasp on it. I sat there for a moment. This was all wrong. This girl wasn't anything like Sayaka had told me. 

“Hey Sakura-san.” “You can call me Kyouko...I hate being called Sakura-san..”Kyouko said sliding her box off to the corner.  
“Alright Kyouko...then.” I said before pausing.  
“Come live with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe. Maybe I had been to forward with my request. I was the type of person to always aide someone in trouble. That's how I was raised. To help others in their time of need. It's also what I believed.   
So when I had said those four words I didn't realize the kind of backlash I could get from someone so pushed away from the world.

Kyouko glared at me. “I don't need your help..”she said sounding slightly sarcastic.  
“But I...” “No. I don't need some foreigners help. I'm fine doing my own thing.” Kyouko said. “You can leave now....”she said. Now it was my turn to be annoyed. “I just can't leave someone when they are in need.” I said. I did mean that. “Tsk. What's your deal? Your not even in Mitakihara for a month and already your thinking your some blessed nun who gives to the less fortunate? Piss off.”Kyouko said rolling her eyes.“That's not what I think. I can't just ignore someone in front of me who clearly needs some sort of help. You obviously need it.” I said.

I think I had pushed a button as she seemed to move to punch me. I winced taking a defensive stance but nothing connected. I cracked open my eye looking at her mid fist in my face. “Get out.....”she said with anger. Part of me wanted to stay and talk to her more. But I did as she requested and left. As I walked back though the streets. I tried to rerun the scenario in my head again. Maybe I had missed something. Well there was still the fact as to why she picked me of all people to confide to. Maybe cause I was new and unaware of Sayaka's actions. When we had talked on the roof I didn't mention much of Sayaka other than she had done the walk through with me. I was just so aggravated over all of this. I had wanted to learn the secrets on Mitakihara and when I did and wanted to do something about it. I was rejected. I wish I had payed more attention to my bearings, as when I finally came out of my thoughts. I was in a totally unfamiliar area. I quickly looked around for some sort of sign I might have missed or anything looking familiar. Nothing.

Great. I not only skipped school with an angry redhead and got pushed away but now I was lost.  
Just Perfect. I mentally kicked myself for going along now. I sighed heavy. First things first I needed to backtrack to find a familiar area. So I turned around and started walking back.

Walking back was maybe a bad choice. I seemed to have gotten further lost. And now I couldn't even find my way back to the previous place. I hadn't gotten a new phone yet so I couldn't GPS my current location. I pouted a bit. I just wanted to scream. This was all my fault for being a little nosy and thinking I could do something to help her. I needed to rethink my situation for a moment. Maybe something I passed while trying to find my way could help me get out of this mess. I really didn't want to ask anyone where I was and for directions. I started walking again taking a left turn at a corner before bumping into something. “HEY WATCH IT!” came a male voice. 

Or someone.

I rubbed my head a bit from bumping into the person before looking up at them. I must have looked like a deer in a cars headlights. Standing before me was an older boy. Maybe in his teens looking at me with a very unpleasant look on his face.  
I did what anyone could do in that situation. I smiled politely and apologized. “I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.”I said. He looked at me up and down as if pondering to accept my apology. “You a Mitakihara middle schooler? What are you doing out of school at this hour? You skip class?”he asked a little amused. I sweat dropped a little. “Actually I was just coming back from a classmates home. They weren't feeling well and I walked them home since they couldn't leave on their own.” I lied. I was always a good quick thinker. He didn't seem to buy it though. “Well that's a shame. You taking care of someone. You know I need someone to take care of me too” He said moving a little closer to me. Oh god. Why, why what did I do to deserve this! I mentally screamed. I slowly took a step back. “Oh I'm sorry to hear that...”I said. He reached forward grabbing my arm. “Yeah and I think you can help see...”he said holding onto me tightly. I try to jerk my arm from him. But he threw me around. I felt dizzy at the sudden rush dropping my bag. He grabbed my face squishing it a bit in his grip. I started to jerk away from him but his strength was stronger than my own. “What's the rush babe? I just need some help. Can't you do that?”he asked moving closer. I struggled more. I had to do something. Anything. So I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

He tried to shut me up by pushing his hand that had been on my face over my mouth to muffle my screaming. I instinctively bit him hoping he'd let go and I could make a run for it. But he didn't. He retracted his hand before punching me in the face.  
The last thing I remember was hitting the concrete before everything went black.

When I finally came to everything hurt. Like I had been hit by a truck. The only thing I could think of was that I was alive. My face felt hot and swollen making it a little hard to see properly. I slowly reached up to feel about myself. I seemed alright. My clothes were still intact so...that did not occur. I silently thanked my lucky stars. I wanted to get up. I needed to see for myself the damage he had dealt to me. And to find out where I was. I winced slowly making it to a sitting position.   
I wasn't aware I was not alone.  
“Oh your awake, you feel okay?”  
That voice. I tried my best to see but sure enough I could make out the outline of red hair.  
It was Kyouko Sakura.

I sat there for a moment. Did she save me? Or did she find me. I had so many questions. But before I could voice them she shoved an ice pack in my face. The coolness felt so good I just sat there not moving. She finally let go of the ice pack having it fall on my lap. I opened my eyes a bit seeing a bit more clearer now that some of the swelling had gone down but not by much.   
“Damn he really did a number on you...The hell were you doing around a low life like him?”she asked.  
I shook my head a little. “I...got lost...”I said.  
She must have had a really amused look on her face because she laughed. “What's your deal and getting lost. Jeez you have the worst luck or something.” she said. I whimpered a bit. I didn't need to be made fun of. Not right now. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes.  
“What's that look for? You gonna cry?”she asked sounding harsh. Yes that's what I'm going to do. And I cried.

I must have cried myself to sleep. Because I don't remember going to sleep. But the rest did help with some of the pain and swelling in my face. I cracked open an eye looking around. I still didn't know where I was. And the darkness of the place now made it impossible to see. What time was it. How long had I been asleep. I tried to feel my away around. I needed to find some sort of light source.  
So far I wasn't having such luck until a light turned on causing me to squint my already puffy eyes shut. I waited a minute before finally opening my eyes seeing Kyouko had turned on what appeared to be a camping light on. She looked like she had fallen asleep and had woken up as well.   
“Your awake?”she said rubbing an eye. I nodded a little. “How long was I out for?”I asked.  
“A long time...you just passed out from crying so much I thought you had a head problem so I left you there.” She said. 

Well that was helpful. I sighed a bit pushing some of my hair out of my face. I must really look like a mess. “Here..”she said handing me a half used water bottle. I didn't hesitate in taking it from her. My throat hurt from screaming and I was really thirsty. I must have downed the whole thing as she took it off me tossing it behind her as if the place was a huge trashcan to her. “So you feel alright? I mean nothing feels broke?”she asked. Her general concern for me warmed my heart but in the back of my mind it had been her fault I had left in a hurry. I nodded. “So far...my face hurts a lot.”I confess. She smiled. “Well once the swelling goes down you'll probably just have a huge bruise.”she said. I irked at that. I could already hear my mothers shrill voice asking me millions of questions as to what happened.  
And I would have to lie to her to save myself from a rather lengthy lecture. “Well if your ready I'll walk you home...it's pretty late I bet your folks would be worried.”Kyouko said. Some part of me wished that were true. But in reality my parents just worked and kept an up to date on my well being. I doubt they were even home yet. I nodded. I'm sure after that little argument she wanted to get rid of me now.

We headed towards my house kind of slow. She seemed to be keeping an eye on me in case I suddenly fell over. We walked in silence not really saying anything other than the simple you okay and I'm fine every so often. But one thing was bugging me. “Kyouko?” I asked after we rounded the corner to my street. “Hm?” she answered not looking at me. “Why exactly have you been nice and kind to me? I don't understand.” I really didn't. It was the first time I had realized all this time, Kyouko had been the one to strike up a friendly conversation other than the fact we had had a mishap. She was quiet for a while. That was until we got to my front gate to my home. I waited a bit before finally giving up on my answer. Whatever the reason I guess it was nothing more than just an act of friendliness. “You wanna know why I asked you out today?”She said just as I was half way thought the gate. I stopped and turned around. “You kinda reminded me how it was to be the new kid. On the roof you seemed like you didn't have a care in the world. I use to be a lot like that.”she said. “Guess I kinda got nostalgic.”she said with a small grin. I reminded her of how she use to be. I frowned a bit. “Anyway I won't bother ya anymore. And if anyone asks about your face just say I punched ya.”she said with a laugh. She went to leave but my hand reached out and caught her arm. She blinked looking back at me slightly annoyed. “What now?”she asked. I looked her dead in the eyes hoping that despite my puffy face she could see my determination in the street light glow. “My offer still stands. You can stay with me.” I said.

I didn't know what the outcome this time would be for asking a second time but it mostly surely wasn't a physical attempt at my face. She smiled. And I was taken aback at how genuine it was. “I'm not the type to stay in once place. You wouldn't want someone like me staying in a place like this. I wouldn't belong.” She said. She sounded sincere about it. As if she had had time to think on this. But I wouldn't take that for an answer. “Then consider this a place for you to come to for anything. You can stay as long as you want and leave whenever. No commitment. It's the least I can do for you saving me back there now.” That's right I had to thank her for saving me too. She seemed to think on that for a while before nodding a little. “Fine...consider it payment for saving you princess.” she said. I put on a sour look. I was not a princess. She laughed and I let go of her. “Hopefully you look better tomorrow..”Kyouko said before waving a so long heading back up the street. I sighed a bit. Yes there was that matter. I would defiantly have to explain myself at school. I groaned slapping my face only to wince cursing at myself for doing that. What was I going to do about school tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

By morning my face had went down significantly. But was still noticeable. I decided I would call in sick today and apologize that I hadn't felt well and left the school without notifying the nurse.  
The person on the phone was understanding and said they would send my homework with someone later that evening. After talking for what seemed like an hour to the person I finally was able to hang up and crawl back into bed. My parents probably had already left for work. So again I was alone in my home. I buried my face into my pillow hoping I could fall back to a somewhat comfortable sleep. I hadn't closed my eyes for a moment. When, I heard something outside my door. I sat up with a heavy sigh. Maybe my parents hadn't left yet. Well it was now or never to tell them the white lie I had come up with last night before I fell asleep. I walked across my room heading for the door and opened it only to jump at the sudden unexpected visitor I had standing in front of me.  
“Yo”  
Kyouko.  
I didn't expect her to be in my house. Or for that matter at this hour. What on earth was she doing here anyways. Then I remembered I had offered my home to her as pay back for saving me. I didn't think she would take the offer this quick.   
“Your face looks better today. Here.”she handed me one of the small trays we used to serve tea to guests with. On it was an ice pack and some pain medication and a cup of water. From the looks of it she must have went snooping though the house. I was about to say something about going through things when she interrupted me.  
“Your Mom said you didn't have to go to school today. I told her you hit your head pretty hard when they came home from work last night. She seemed relieved that you were alright. “Kyouko said. “Wait you talked to my parents?” I said. I could only imagine what mother and father would think finding a girl lurking around the house waiting on them. “Well of course they wanted to know why I was sitting on the couch waiting for them. “Kyouko said. Wait what! “You were in my house!”I exclaimed. How in the world did she get in. “You left the gate open and the front door. You were asking for someone to come in and rob you...”Kyouko said. Like you? I thought I didn't dare say that. “So what exactly did you tell them?” I asked. Please not what really happened! “I told them you tripped and fell and smacked your face off a desk.”Kyouko said with a cocky grin. My god she was brilliant.

“Thanks I suppose..”I say. “Your parents left an hour ago but I can stick around if you need anything if not I'll be on my way your highness.”Kyouko said sarcastic. Mentally I was hitting her for thinking I was royalty. “I think I can manage....thank you though..”I say hoping she would leave and I could get some more rest in. “What ever you say princess.”she said before heading down the hallway. I waited a minute before sighing, when the front door shut. I walked over setting the tray down at my vanity. I inspected the pills first. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. It was I just didn't want to be knocked out all day.  
After confirming they were simple pain medication I took them swallowing them down with the water. I then picked up the ice pack, Headed back for my bed crawling in. I placed the pack down on my pillow and laid down on it letting it cool my still warm face. I guess I must have instantly fell back asleep as when I woke up again it was well past noon. My stomach growled needing food. I had missed breakfast. I crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I thought maybe some soup and a sandwich would be all that I needed for now. As I was nearing the kitchen I nearly had a heart attack.

“KYOUKO!”I yelled.

She was sitting there in the kitchen reading a book. Where she got it I could only guess but, She was still here. Kyouko looked at me funny. “What?”she asked slightly annoyed I had interrupted her reading.  
“I...I thought you left.” I said.   
“I did...”she replied going back to the book.  
I hadn't thought thoroughly through this. I thought she would just come by for a while and then leave. My heart kind of sunk thinking maybe she really wanted to stay permanently. I suppose I could ask my parents if it was alright. But right now I just needed to calm down and focus.  
“I didn't think you'd be back...” at least I was honest.  
Kyouko smiled a little. “I actually came to check back on you...you passing out kind of made me worry...”she looked away kind of embarrassed. I was actually floored she thought so highly of me and my well being. Well I was nothing but kind to her. So maybe she was repaying my kindness.  
Kyouko slid off her chair walking over looking me over a bit as if sizing me up. “You seem alright though? Unless your gonna pass out on me...” she said in a somewhat teasing tone. I could feel my face blushing slightly.  
We ended up; Well I should say I ended up fixing sandwiches for lunch. Kyouko helped a little. It was nice having someone around to chat with. We ended up talking about a lot of things over lunch.   
Before I knew it the day had gone by. I had given her a small tour of the house and even showed her some of my favorite things.   
I was too far enjoying myself showing Kyouko thing about my life that I didn't hear someone at the gate nor at my front door.   
Because no sooner had I set down my favorite stuffed bear to which I was explaining the story of how I got him to Kyouko. Sayaka had knocked on my door frame peering in.  
What happened next would be the start of my troubles.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyouko and Sayaka's eyes had met and they never stopped glaring at each other. “Oh hello Sayaka-san what brings you-” “WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!” Sayaka exclaimed pointing at Kyouko as if she was an illegal object in my possession. “Oh well you see...”I hadn't even began to explain before the two of them acted like ally cats sizing each other up before one made a move to attack. Kyouko was already off her spot on my bed in Sayaka's face ready to fight. I paled knowing if they two of them did fight I couldn't stop them. “H-hey now lets settle down..” I was getting up myself hoping that if I could separate them before one made a move they could calm themselves down. 

I had managed to quickly move over getting between them but I really was unsure which one I should hold back. “Did she do that to you?” Sayaka growled her eyes never leaving Kyouko's glare. I blinked before realizing she was talking about my face. “N-no she didn't...” I said. “Is that the truth or are you lying so she doesn't do it again?”Sayaka asked in a harsh tone. “No I mean it She didn't hit me” I said looking sincere hoping that this would be the end and they would both back down. But...…

“If I hit her I would have made the other cheek match.” Kyouko said bluntly with a cocky smirk.  
And then it happened. They had managed to push me out of the way before decking each other hard in the face. Neither one giving in to the blow trying to withstand each other. If this had been a different scenario I would have thought they were rivals or something the way they eyed each other.  
“He..Hey Stop it!” I didn't know what exactly to do fearing they might start drawing blood on each other. It seemed like they didn't want to stop but finally they both dropped their arms. I sighed it was finally over. Nope!  
Sayaka turned around and decked Kyouko square in the face causing her to slightly twist sliding along the floor before turning around storming out of the room. I waited a moment before going over to Kyouko to check on her. For someone who just got hit pretty hard she sure had a funny way to show it. She was grinning from ear to ear holding her hand over her nose as it bled pretty good.  
I panicked a bit before going over grabbing some tissues before moving back over to her. “Lean up...” I asked. She didn't protest and let me cover her now gushing nose. Sayaka must have broke it is what I could only think. “It's not that bad...”Kyouko said slightly funny as I held her nose with the tissues. “Not that bad? Not that bad! Your bleeding pretty badly.” I was losing my composure a bit. “Nothing I can't survive..”she said trying to sound like it didn't bother her. I rolled my eyes slightly. She was the worst liar I have ever met.  
“Wait here and I'll get something better for your nose..”I said forcing her hand up to hold the tissues in place before storming out of my room as well. Honestly these two were just so.

Infuriating.

I went into the bathroom looking around for things to use when I noticed Sayaka in the mirrors reflection. I calmly kept to myself before finally speaking to her. “Was that really necessary?” I asked.  
“I thought you were smart Mami....but it looks like you like to hang around people that are trouble.” she said eyeing me. I turned around slightly angry myself. “If Kyouko Sakura really is trouble that that only makes me want to be more of a friend to her than anything. I've heard her side of the story but....maybe yours can clear up a few things. Did you really throw her to the curb over a boy? Aren't you suppose to be her friend or was that just a game to you?” I asked. Sayaka narrowed her eyes a bit. “What would you know. You haven't lived here long enough to even have a say in anything.” Sayaka said. I stomped my foot. “I may have moved here just recently. But I was raised to help people out in their time of need. Not have everyone turn on them and isolate them like they have a plague.” I said.

 

Sayaka rolled her eyes. “What ever lies she told you...are just that. Lies...I thought you'd be a cool person Mami...guess I was wrong...I left your homework on the table...you also have a note from the principal. Guess you won't be in our school much longer the way you are going about it now..” Sayaka said before leaving. I waited til I heard the front door slam shut before snarling in frustration. People these days were so heartless. Sure, maybe my actions were a bit rushed but I did feel the need to help out Kyouko whether my classmates liked it or not. I sighed a bit counting to ten. I needed to calm down. I gathered up the things before heading back to my bedroom. When I got there Kyouko was sitting beside my bed with her head leaned back. I smiled a little trying to push this whole ordeal behind me going over to her to attend to her nose. I guess I was so preoccupied with my task I didn't notice the small tear that had rolled down her face. Maybe she had heard me.


	9. Chapter 9

The principal wanted to talk to me about my plans for the school year since I hadn't applied for any clubs but when my parents had left him a call before I returned to school he just smiled and waved me on as if nothing was wrong. 

I didn't really care what my classes would be like after what happened with Sayaka. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Day in and day out everyone just did as normal when I had first arrived nothing changed. Well Sayaka didn't talk to me as much. Unless it was for a business type of chat. The hello's and goodbyes or the asking me for an errand to run for the class. She was one of the class representatives after all.   
Sayaka really just seemed to ignore me the rest of the time. Of course I wondered what she told everyone about the altercation that occurred. When I had returned to school Madoka had come to check on me. She really must have been worried. Everyone else seemed to be happy I was alright but again no one payed attention to Kyouko. And she continued to skip classes and show up whenever she liked. 

Not that I minded. Because she had become a permanent guest in our home. She seemed to have charmed my parents enough that they agreed she could stay with us.   
She was a bit of a handful at first. But after a while she just seemed like she fit with us.  
Though in the back of my mind I worried sometimes if being around a family upset her.  
Though I could tell she was enjoying herself when Mother and I took her shopping for some clothing. No matter what she tried on, Mother would always compliment her. Kyouko just seemed to fit more and more into like being a little sister. But sitting there watching her get embarrassed over little things and watching her go about her ways made me feel like she didn't just belong she belonged in my heart as well.

“Yo Mami!”

I snapped out of my thoughts blinking before looking over to my new friend smiling a little. “Y-yes?” I asked. Kyouko put on a sour look. “You in there? You got lost for a moment..” She said eyeing me suspiciously.   
“Oh was I deep thinking again?” I asked. “More like so far gone I'd have to deck ya to get back..”Kyouko teased. I laughed a little. The more Kyouko attended class with me the more our classmates seemed to accept her presence. And that seemed to make her happy. Maybe the kind of happy she was meant to have after all this time. She had okay grades now, she was more talkative other than to me, she had a place to stay, food every night, she had m-  
No.  
I wasn't hers.  
No matter how I looked at it Kyouko could never be more than a friend even though I was starting to have these feelings of wanting to stay by her side. The more I stayed near her the more these feelings grew.

Months started to pass without anything exciting. Days turned to Weeks. Weeks into Months, and finally a year had gone by.

Time had really flown by everyone. I glanced up at the gray sky as it started to snow blowing my breath into my mitten covered hands waiting patiently for Kyouko so we could leave and head home. It fell into routine with us. She'd always be late and I would always be early when we needed to be somewhere. Funny and strange at the same time. “I'm here...” Kyouko said walking up beside me just to shiver. “Damn it's cold...you think we could eat something warm tonight?” she asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded. “Yeah...so what do you have in mind...and no take out..” I said eyeing her kindly. Kyouko just grinned. “Aww come on it worked the last hundred times.”she said as we started to leave school together.

I didn't really think today of all days would be the one to change my life for ever. But...I was glad she was there.  
We had walked home like normal taking the same route and everything. Nothing felt out of place. Except for the police car outside my front gate waiting on us to return.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyouko was the first to notice the man standing there in his uniform. She grabbed my hand pulling me behind her. I had learned over the course of the year she could never trust official people like police or people in charge with power. I couldn't blame her. When we reached the gate he asked us which one of us was named Mami. I told him I was and he proceeded to tell me the following.

My father had wanted to come home early and pick up my mother on the way there. Apparently according to his assistant he planned on taking us all out because he had gotten a promotion at work.  
He had picked up my mother fine and they were on their way home. But a tractor trailer had lost control because of the weather and had slammed into them. I couldn't understand the rest of what he was saying because my mind went completely blank.

I must have passed out because I didn't remember going into my bedroom and laying down. I laid there staring up at the ceiling. It was dark in my room. I wondered how long I had been asleep for. I went to sit up but found myself pinned to the bed by a mass. I glanced over squinting a bit before making out the light red color of hair next to me. Kyouko was here.  
I wondered if she had had another nightmare again. 

It wasn't a frequent thing her coming into my room some nights wanting to just lay next to me for company. She never talked to me during those times. We stayed in silence until sleep took one of us again. Some mornings, I would find her still there. Some she was back in her room. I slid my hand out from under the covers gently moving some of her hair out of her face. She always did have a cute sleeping face. I guess she wasn't really asleep because she had jerked herself into a sitting position. I arched an eyebrow at her. Given the dark room I couldn't tell what her expression was.  
“What-” I hadn't even asked my question before I realized that something was off. I started to sit up reaching over turning my side lamp on before looking at her and to my surprised my heart shattered into pieces. She was sitting there tears running down her face the look of absolute despair on her face.

“Kyouko what's wrong I asked?” She had never cried in front of me. Never. She just shook her head before plowing into me knocking me back into the bed. She mumbled something incoherently.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I'm sorry....they're gone...”  
The fog that had been clouding my head this entire time lifted and I remember what had happened up until the point I had passed out.  
My parents were gone?  
I felt numb. The only thing I could do was hug Kyouko back and let tears fall down my face.  
I couldn't fathom hearing the news without her there with me. I probably would have just curled up and wanted to die. But Kyouko was here. And she didn't seem on leaving my side that night or well into the morning.

My parents were gone. But Kyouko was here.  
The next few days went by like a blur. Sure my father had friends that could help me make choices and help me understand what needed to be done. But, I wasn't fully there when things were handled. My mind was clouded again. And the only thing I remembered ever focusing on was Kyouko holding my hand through it all. When my head had finally cleared weeks later I seemed disorientated.   
Kyouko had been so strong though the whole ordeal. I couldn't imagine being along and doing this by myself. My family's lawyers had settled everything. I had inherited their money and life savings. The house however. We would have to move.

The house my parents had bought. To start our forever life here in Mitakihara. Would be sold in less than a month. And I needed to pack.


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed heavy. This new place felt so strange to me. And we had been here for almost a month now.  
Going to bed at night was a hassle for me. But somehow I seemed to drift to sleep knowing that my friend was laying beside me. Hearing Kyouko snore was almost a soothing lullaby to me.   
I don't know what I would have done without her. I thanked my lucky stars every night that she was still here with me. To think that all this started with a little curiosity and I gained such a wonderful friend. Some nights, I would just lay awake listening to her. But lately I've been catching myself just staring at her. I try to play it off as me just lost in thought again. But I know she must find me a nut case for doing it. Even during school I couldn't help just to look at her. Feelings welling up into me driving my thought process to just run into her arms and not want to leave her embrace. Even the thoughts of maybe kissing her.

I blushed shaking my head. Come on Mami get your head together.   
This wasn't the time to go all crazy. I didn't want Kyouko to worry about me anymore than what she already was. I looked back down at the textbook in front of me on my desk trying to skip ahead of the lecture hoping studying would keep my mind busy. But..there I was again. Catching a glance at Kyouko who was pretty bored and sleepy looking at the whole thing. If I didn't know better I would assume she hadn't slept well last night, given she looked as if she could doze off any moment. But Kyouko was right about one thing. Learning this type of mathematics was absolutely boring. I bit my lower lip forming an idea. We had both been good students for awhile now. Maybe a little class skipping was long overdue?

 

I waited during our break period before asking Kyouko to come outside. School would be out for holidays anyway I doubted one day of us skipping class would harm our already behind studies. We both promised to study over New Years. My smile kind of faded as I thought of the upcoming holidays without my parents. Sure we wouldn't have Christmas Dinner with important business people or unwrap gifts or spend the whole day together. But I had Kyouko to keep me sane and company right? I breathed into my mitten covered hands before Kyouko finally came out into the court yard. I wonder what took her so long. She walked over to me with an umbrella to keep the snow off her giving me her sassy eyebrow raise as to what I could have wanted. While standing outside in the slow falling snow.  
“What's so important you wanted to come out here for? Jeez its cold...”Kyouko asked shivering as she said that. I smiled taking her hand. “We're going to do something fun..” I said. She gave me a suspicious look but still looked like she was interested. I knew that no matter what if something slightly had to do with trouble. Kyouko always seemed okay with it. Well at least when it involved her getting food for going along.

“So where are we going?”Kyouko asked as she walked beside me as we headed downtown. “Someplace fun...”I said trying to contain some of my excitement. This would do us some good. I was sure of it. Kyouko smirked making sure the umbrella was over the both of us. Though had she asked to get closer I wouldn't have said no.  
I guess she got frustrated finally as she just grabbed my arm pulling me closer. I was a little surprised but I just laughed it off. But I couldn't help but notice her angry expression with the slight blush to it.

We ended up going to her favorite downtown arcade. I got her enough tokens to play her favorite DDR game. Before we would come down here and I would just watch her try and beat some of the top scores. But today I joined her dancing on the platform. As best I could, I wasn't really good at that sort of game. And of course she beat me and rubbed it in my face. Before I knew it we were just picking any game and having fun with it. She'd try to cheat once or twice to get the upper hand but I manged to beat her at some of the games. By the time the tokens were gone. We were ready to leave and get some food. 

I hadn't laughed like that in a few months I sure did need it. I bet she did too. As we walked back up downtown. I leaned closer to her so she wouldn't get frustrated again with the umbrella. I was far too happy to notice anything else. I would assume people were looking at us weird leaning against each other under an umbrella to keep the snow off us. But neither of us cared. Since I had spent some money on tokens we splurged and got ourselves food to share. Money was tight and Kyouko was picky on that sort of thing. She didn't want us to go hungry or dip into funds we might need for something else.

I was amazed at how well managed she was around money. She always did manage to amaze me when she showed just a bit more to herself each and everyday. After eating we stopped by one of the local parks and threw snowballs at each other. And for a while I kind of forgot all that had happened for the past few months. Just being here having fun and with Kyouko.   
Made everything dark and sad just up and disappear if only for this moment. We ended up staying out longer than expected. Grabbing some hot chocolate from one of the convince stores near home we sort of slowed down walking home and ended up just hanging around for a bit til the drinks were gone. We were almost home when the sadness started to creep up on me again. I didn't want it to. I wanted to stay this happy for the rest of the night. 

For the rest of the year. I don't really know what came over Kyouko but she pulled me off the way home over to what was usually in spring a community flower garden. But now it was just a snowed in blanket. Without a word she ran over and just fell backwards into the snow laughing before moving her hands and arms sideways making a snow angel. “Come on Mami!”she hollered to me. I smiled shaking my head a bit before joining her. Falling back into the snow making a snow angel as well. We laid there, on the ground for a while watching the cloudy dark sky for a moment. Before Kyouko broke the silence. “Did this help at all?”she asked me. 

I blinked glancing over at her. Not sure what exactly she was referring to. “I mean....are you happier now?”she asked looking at me a slight pink in her cheeks as she asked. I couldn't help but smile and nod. “It cheered me up a lot.”I said. Kyouko grinned. “That's good I was getting worried about ya.”she said. “You worried? Please” I teased her. “I'm serious...”Kyouko said sitting up scooting closer to me giving me a serious look. I sat up as well. It was true I wasn't my usual self. 

That I wasn't really trying to feel all these feelings. I needed to in order to start a healing process. I hadn't really grieved for my parents other than the night I heard of the accident. And the day they put them in the ground. “I was worried you'd end up stop being you...”Kyouko said. I looked at her. She did know more about losing things than I did. And here I could only trust her judgment on things.   
“I promise I'm myself...”I lied. I think she could see through my lie as she grabbed my face pulling me closer to hers. My heart started to race. I could feel all those feelings rush to me that I had kept hidden all this time. And I knew my face must have turned a bit pinker. 

“You sure? Cause I don't want you to turn into a hard ass like me...two hard asses in one house wouldn't do ya'know?”Kyouko said. I just looked at her. She did have a point. She smiled at me and the only thing I could do was think about closing the short distance between us and kissing her.   
Oh god Mami what are you thinking!   
This is your best friend!   
Your friend that has taken care of you for the last few months!   
Kyouko is your friend why having these thoughts!  
I mentally screamed at myself. I guess Kyouko could tell I was having a mental debate with myself as she had squished my cheeks together harder forcing me to snap back to focusing on her. “Mami?” she asked showing slight worry. “I...I'm fine..” I said finally. Kyouko didn't seem to buy it and let go of me. I kicked myself mentally. I was making my poor friend worry more about me than what she needed to. I had to do something. I had to tell her I was alright and that all I needed was for her to be my friend and to stay with me. I had looked away at gathering courage before facing again when,  
Smack.  
We smacked our faces together ending up kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyouko and I sat there for what seemed the longest time looking at each other before finally both of us pulled away.   
Oh god!   
Oh god!   
Oh god!   
What in the hell just happened. I could of swore we had enough face space between us. Both of our faces were red but our eyes never lost connection with each other. I could only imagine Kyouko was mentally going to kill me or try and play it off as something jokingly. But it never came. Instead she grabbed my chin and forced me into another kiss. 

Oh god…  
OH GOD!

Mami Tomoe what in the hell did you start!  
God her lips were soft. Wait no! God Stop. I wanted to scream at myself.  
Before I could do anything it had ended and Kyouko got up. I just sat there stunned. I had accidentally kissed Kyouko and she had just kissed me back. What in the world was going on.

 

I sat there for what seemed the longest before Kyouko reached down taking my hands pulling me up. I must have been so dazed as she walked us home. I don't even remember eating dinner she made. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so hard. And I must have had a permanent red face to boot. I don't even remember taking a bath and going to bed even. I laid there on the mattress' on the floor hugging my pillow. The whole event was running though my mind and I couldn't tell what exactly had happened.   
I got the whole I accidentally kissed her thing but. Where did she think that kissing me back was any better. God I just wanted to scream there was just...I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. And Kyouko wasn't helping acting like everything didn't happen. She finally came into the room drying her hair with a towel already in her pajamas. “Ready for bed?”she asked me. I didn't answer I just buried my face into my pillow. I guess she gave up talking to me cause as soon as she was in bed and the lights were out she was snuggled into her spot and seemed asleep.  
I laid in bed quietly before getting comfy hoping I could fall asleep and I could rethink this whole thing over in the morning after resting.  
“I'm sorry...”  
I blinked. Was she still up. I rolled over looking at her. I waited a minute before whispering her name.  
“Kyouko”  
“I said I'm sorry...”Kyouko said. Oh god. She thought this was all was her fault. I turned over fully before throwing my arms around her burying my face into her back hugging her. I felt her gasp in surprise at the sudden hug but she relaxed after a bit. “No...I'm sorry I ….” I mumbled into her back holding her tighter. God why was this so hard to talk to her about. I liked her as a friend didn't I? Didn't I? Or was there something more? Had I really fallen for a friend? 

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before she finally peeled my arms back so she could turn and face me. “Mami...I didn't mean to make you feel weird I just...thought maybe that's what you needed..” Kyouko said looking at me. Oh god I just wanted to kiss her again. My already mixed feelings were sending me in a crazy spin. “I...wasn't feeling weird I...was just...surprised..”I confessed to her. At least laying in the dark she couldn't see the blush on my face. She chuckled a bit. “I'm not good trying to cheer people up...”Kyouko said. I shook my head feeling tears well up in my eyes. “No...thank you...Kyouko..”I said. I moved closer to her and before I knew it I kissed her.   
It lasted much longer than our previous two. And for the rest of the night we held each other closely falling asleep.

My only thought before drifting to asleep was how much this person meant to me. Maybe more than what I was letting on.


	13. Chapter 13

“Mami-san how was your winter vacation?”  
I snapped back to reality sweat dropping a bit. “Oh what?” I asked looking at Madoka again. I had completely spaced out. Madoka smiled. “I asked how your winter break was? Did you visit any place or go anywhere?” Madoka asked again. I bit my lower lip and shook my head. “No I'm afraid I stayed home and didn't do much...” I lied. I couldn't really tell Madoka of all people how my winter vacation was. Because well...

“Oh that's a shame...well maybe we all can do something together? After all its a New Year.” Madoka said cheerfully. “Yes, that would be nice..”I said before I felt someone lean on my head as if it was a desk. “What’cha going on about?”Kyouko asked grinning a bit. “Kyouko...”I said in a warning tone. The fact that she thought she could use me to lean against was both annoying and comforting at the same time. “Oh, Kyouko, well I was talking to Mami about doing something since she didn't do anything for winter vacation.”Madoka said. “She didn't huh? “Kyouko said sounding as if she didn't already know smiling slyly down at me.

Madoka blinked a little confused. “Are you two not staying with each other anymore?” Madoka asked. “Nah we still live together though I don't know why Mami would say she didn't do anything when she-mmmph!” I quickly reached up covering Kyouko's mouth with my hand smiling nervously. “Kyouko...can I talk to you for a moment..” I said pushing her off me getting up from my desk and grabbing her by the hand rushing out of the classroom as if there was a fire. 

Poor Madoka. I knew I would have to try and explain this better but for now there was this little matter.  
As soon as I had found a place for the two of us to talk quietly. I eyed Kyouko kindly while she looked off at something. “I thought the plan was to tell everyone we stayed home and didn't do anything during break..”I said rather sternly. “Pfft, I was just teasing Mami...not like I'd go running around the school with a sign on my back saying we're-mmmmph!!” I quickly covered her mouth again. “Kyouko.. I don't want that said around here...if people found out they'd...well...”I trailed off thinking of all the scenario's that I had seen in movies or read in books. Kyouko pushed my hand away from her before pulling me into a hug. “Quit worrying so much...Do you remember what I said when we went to Kazamino for Christmas?”she asked. How could I not. Just standing there in her arms made me drift back to just a few weeks ago.

 

“You want to what?” I asked looking up from a book I was reading while sitting at the kitchen table. Kyouko, sitting in front of me on the other side was looking at me dead serious. “I said I want to go to Kazamino for Christmas...”she said. I sat there blinking astounded. Kyouko had never requested something other than what to eat or if we could afford to do something fun. It wasn't like her to suddenly want to take a bus ride to the next town over. The exact town she had come from.  
“Why this all of a sudden?” I asked setting the book down marking my page so I wouldn't forget where I left off. Kyouko crossed her arms looking stubborn a bit. Was she really not going to tell me. I sighed a little when she was determined or stubborn about sometime. I learned she meant business. “I...I suppose I could see if we could afford-” “Already got the bus tickets and everything..”Kyouko said interrupting me. “You what?” I said surprised. “I got everything planned out...all I need it a yes or no...”Kyouko said.  
Did...  
Did she really just plan something out behind my back. “H..how much was everything and what did you buy?” I asked hoping that if I checked our savings there wouldn't be a huge debt we couldn't crawl out of.  
“Doesn't matter it wasn't expensive plus its all set up...so yes or no?”Kyouko asked me again.  
I just sat there lost in what to say. The thought of her suddenly springing this on me was amazing but at the same time.  
I couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was planning and how much it cost. I glanced at her and she looked as if the next word out of my mouth would either make her day or break her.  
I just couldn't say no to her.  
“Yes...” I mumbled. No sooner had the word rolled off my lips she sprang from her seat pulling me into a hug. “Trust me Mami you won't regret it...” she said. 

I'll admit our new found closeness was still new to me. But this was on a whole another level. I couldn't help smiling and awkwardly hugging her back.  
Christmas was in less than four days. So within the next four days Kyouko was going to surprise me with whatever she had planned. And I couldn't be more excited.

The Bus ride to Kazamino was something to see. Kyouko let me sit by the window and leaned over me pointing out things as we drove by. 

Ever since that day we...well..kissed nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Just our daily routine nothing more.

Though part of me wished something had changed.  
But whenever Kyouko seemed to get too close to me. I ended up blushing and hiding my face in something. Like this instance. Her sitting next to me leaning against me. Could I die from this?  
Half way into our trip she fell asleep on me. I constantly caught myself looking at her. I started to wonder why exactly she wanted to come back here. And why now all of a sudden. To Kyouko her past was meant to be forgotten. She had always seemed like she had moved on from it all. And that's what made her a wonderful person to me. To be able to rise up from all that she's been through that was what made me love her so. 

Love...wait..I'm getting ahead of myself. I didn't love Kyouko. Did I?

Though, she was rather cute sleeping like that. I ended up watching the world go by til we reached the second to last stop on the bus ride. Waking Kyouko up was a bit of a hassle. But once I mentioned we were almost there she snapped awake ready to drag me off once the bus came to a complete stop. We hadn't brought much luggage with us. Kyouko had only told me to pack for a day and maybe a half.  
Kyouko dragged me around showing me things, places, where somethings use to be when she was living here. I payed attention to most of the things. But I couldn't help wondering exactly where we were headed. We had left in the morning but soon by the time I knew it it was around noon and Kyouko still hadn't told me where we were going. I finally gathered enough courage to ask.

“Kyouko..where are we going exactly?”I asked.

“You ready to go now? I haven't even showed you the rest of what I planned for just today..”Kyouko said. Alright this was getting a bit tedious I'll admit. “Kyouko.....just...tell me where were going...”I said trying to look sincere.  
It was fun that she wanted to show me things, but I was starting to worry about coming here now that I was actually here in this town. She just smiled at me. “I'll tell you on the way where we’re staying for the night..”she said simply before pulling me along again. I just let her drag me in shock. It was a smile I had never seen her do before. It didn't help me ease my worrying but I knew that I just had to trust her.   
Just for today.   
However...

That trust was starting to be questioned when Kyouko led me to a rather fancy looking hotel. It wasn't a spectacular one but it was pretty fancy looking. The type my parents had taken me to once when we vacationed somewhere. I really couldn't believe it even after Kyouko checked us in, went up the elevator, and went into our room. I just couldn't fathom the whole thing.  
Kyouko flopped on one of the beds in our room and sighed grinning. “Well?” she asked looking at me still standing by the door. It took me a moment. Before I walked over to her sat my bag down on the other bed and looked her square in the eye. 

“Who did you rob to get all this...”I asked not joking at all. Kyouko laughed a bit before sitting up scooting around facing me. “I didn't steal it I worked for some of it and the rest well.....Someone owed me.” Kyouko said. “Wait you worked? And who's this someone?” I asked sitting down on the other bed facing her. “Alright...look, If you promise not to say much about it to anyone else I'll tell you.” Kyouko said. I nodded waiting for her to tell me everything.

 

“It's like this...well ever since I moved to Mitakihara you know how everyone treated me like I was scum after Sayaka. Well there was one person who didn't think that about me.”Kyouko began to explain. My mind started to race. So one person out of all our class and school didn't think poorly of her. I could only start guessing it would be Madoka. But what came out of Kyouko's mouth next astounded me. “Homura and I were kind of friends, I guess you could say. She would come by and leave me things like food and stuff if I needed it. She lives by herself …. her parents aren't ever around so if I ever needed something. I usually went to her for something before you showed up. Well, right around the time your parents died. I asked Homura if she knew of a place I could work to help make some back up money. She got me a job at the bookstore she works at. So those days I skipped school I was usually working.” Kyouko said looking down at the floor. “And well I saved up enough in case we lost the apartment we could stay a day or two at a hotel or something but...I got to thinking that your Mom said every Christmas you went somewhere fancy and just had fun so I guess I just...thought...”She trailed a bit.  
I stood up before I just jumped into her knocking her down on the bed hugging her tightly. For her to.   
No.  
For her to try and carry on something my family did now that they were gone. I couldn't even begin to show my thanks to her. But instead I just hugged her burying my face into her shoulder and cried. And all she could do was hug me back.   
“Thank you...”I managed to say.  
“Anything for you...”She said.


	14. Chapter 14

We stayed like that for a while before I finally got up drying my tears off. “So are you ready to go have fun now?”Kyouko asked grinning looking at me. “Ehh?” I said. Looking up at her our eyes met and I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I immediately slide off Kyouko and sat on the bed hoping my sudden burst hadn't made her uncomfortable.  
Kyouko sat up and looked at me waiting for an answer. I fidgeted before nodding finally. Of course I would love to have fun with her. And she did all this for me I couldn't say no.  
I wished I had said no to Kyouko that day. What was a wonderful blur of fun and seeing all that Kazamino had to offer turned horribly wrong. I didn't see the signs as first. Kyouko was more aware of our surroundings even though I mostly let her drag me from place to place. I didn't find anything unusual until she pulled me into a fast food place saying she was hungry. When we had just gotten food not even fifteen minutes later. Of course, it was Kyouko she probably wanted more food but decided to hold out til we passed a place with more choices. But when Kyouko sat down saying she wanted to just sit for a while and told me to go get something. I didn't find it odd at the time. What happened next I only caught a few pieces of the interaction. I was at the counter with a server placing a small order of just large fries to share with Kyouko. 

When I hear a commotion of to the side. The next thing I knew people were throwing bricks at the window where Kyouko had been sitting in front of. The people in the place seemed to start to panic and I lost sight of Kyouko quickly as a mob of people carrying weapons entered shouting profanities and pushing past the panicked customers. I could barely look for Kyouko when she grabbed my hand and in a whirlwind movement she jumped the counter pulling me over as quickly as she could before dropping down picking me up as if I was a small child. And taking off towards the back of the fast food building. I was so dazed by everything, Only bits and pieces of how Kyouko got out of the place still made it seem a mystery. It wasn't until Kyouko had found a side ally-way and put me down that my brain had caught up with the rest of my body. I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kyouko with a terrified look. “What the hell was that!” I snapped demanding an explanation. 

Kyouko was leaning against the wall glancing out on to the road as if looking for anyone who had followed us. “It's nothing... but we need to get out of here..”Kyouko said. I snarled a bit going over grabbing her by the collar of her coat making her look at me. “That?! Was not nothing Kyouko...”I said sounding more terrified in my voice. “Who were those people?” I asked trying to look sincere. She glanced at me before keeping an eye back towards the road. “I..didn't think we'd be found out this soon..”she said mostly to herself. “Found out? What do you mean Kyouko?” I asked. Kyouko finally looked at me square in the eyes with a hurt look on her face. “Those people were...survivors or..had family in our church...the reason I was sent to Mitakihara was so this wouldn't happen. It was to keep me safe. But I thought coming here after all of this time...I could at least maybe avoid that..and spend one night showing you where I grew up and what I enjoyed.”she said. 

I stood there a few moments before whacking Kyouko upside the head. “Are..are you nuts! If you knew it was dangerous to come here you should have at least told me!”I yelled. “Shh...keep your voice down.” Kyouko hissed giving me an unhappy look before looking back towards the road. “Don't you shush me Kyouko! Jesus you could have told me about the reason you've not been back here or at least waited til we knew it was safe. But you don't tell me anything?!”I snapped. “You don't need to know...”Kyouko said. “Of course I need to know! You live with me! Your my....”I stopped myself. My what exactly. Kyouko arched an eyebrow at me before pulling me closer to her as someone walked by the ally. “Look I didn't tell you because I wanted you to enjoy Christmas...so just shut up and when we get home yell at me later..”Kyouko said stubbornly. I muttered under my breathe. “Do you remember your way to the hotel?” Kyouko asked.

“Huh? Yeah I think...” I said. “Good cause I don't think they were following us when we left. Head back there and I'll catch up..”Kyouko said. “Wait! Wait! Your ditching me?!” I shrilled. “Just for a bit. You trust me right? I'll be back at the hotel in no time.”Kyouko said grinning at me. I looked at her for a moment. “You better be there before I get there...I don't care how just get there...I have more questions for you to answer...”I said. “Deal...”Kyouko said before glancing at the road. “Go....”she said before shoving me out as a group of business people passed the ally. I quickly adjusted myself before walking behind them glancing back towards the ally just to see Kyouko take off in the opposite direction. That Kyouko....she was going to get an earful that was for sure. But I couldn't help feel worried on what she was planning on doing.

 

I arrived at the hotel and quickly kept glancing back hoping no one was following me as I got to the room. I felt around in my pockets for the card key finally finding it in my back pocket. I heard foot steps coming and quickly panicked and shoved the key into the slot opening the door bolting inside shutting the door. I quickly pulled the chain lock of the door leaning against the door listening. The footsteps moved closer and closer. My heart was beating so hard I could swear everyone could hear it. The footsteps passed the room and I sighed with relief turning around leaning my back against the door sliding down it slowly. I sat there for a while leaning my head against the door. 

Rethinking on the events that led up to this whole fiasco. I'm sure Kyouko meant well but...still she should have told me this might happen. I mean I had assumed she was moved to Mitakihara for her own health not for an angry mob not to witch hunt her down like a dog. I finally made it to my feet pulling my coat off sitting on the bed. 

I waited and waited and waited and waited. 

Hours passed and soon it was too dark for me to see outside the hotel window to try and spot Kyouko. I turned the Television on flipping through the channels looking for something to pass the time. What was Kyouko doing exactly. All she had to do was make her way back here. And she knew this town more than I did. Finding nothing to interest me on Television I checked out the window again. Still not a soul on the sidewalks. 

“If she doesn't show up in the next hour I'm going to go look for her..”I said to myself with a nod. I sat and watched the clock waiting for the hour to be up before I could go look for her. No one had come to the door or walked past so I must have made it back fine. So going to look for wouldn't be a problem I would just have to avoid busy streets.

 

As soon as the digital clock in the hotel stuck the hour I got up threw my coat back on and left.  
The first place I figured I would look is the ally-way. I was able to remember my way from there to the hotel. When I reached the ally-way.  
I checked to make sure Kyouko hadn't came back or was lurking around. Finding no evidence of her coming back.  
I headed the way she had went hoping maybe I could find a clue as to where she would be. Checking side streets and ally-ways and corners, I couldn’t find a trace as to where she had gone. And no sign of the mob either. Stores were closed for the day so most of the streets were now quiet and unoccupied. The occasional dog barking made me jump slightly. I reached into my pocket pulling out my cell phone. Scrolling through the names I found Kyouko's. It was a long shot but maybe her phone would be on. I hit dial and placed the phone to my ear listening for the pick up noise.   
The phone rang a few minutes before it picked up. “Kyouko?! Kyouko where are you? Tell me where you are?!”I asked quickly. It was quiet on the other line for a moment. “Hey...”she answered in a low voice. I sighed in relief she was okay. “Kyouko...thank god where are you tell me I'll meet you..” I asked. It went silent before the hang up sound could be heard. My heart sank. I checked my phone and hit redial again this time it took longer for her to pick up. “Kyouko tell me where you are...don't mess with me...”I said sounding angry. Her voice cracked making it hard to understand her but I thought she had said church. “Kyouko? What did you say I didn't-” The phone hung up again. I snarled trying her number again. This time it went to voice mail. I tried a few more times and still she didn't pick up. “Okay okay....think...Church....what Church...” I said to myself thinking of what churches were in Kazamino. I couldn't think of any churches Kyouko had mentioned that were around here. And the only Church I knew of was...


	15. Chapter 15

We stayed like that for a while before I finally got up drying my tears off. “So are you ready to go have fun now?”Kyouko asked grinning looking at me. “Ehh?” I said. Looking up at her our eyes met and I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I immediately slide off Kyouko and sat on the bed hoping my sudden burst hadn't made her uncomfortable.  
Kyouko sat up and looked at me waiting for an answer. I fidgeted before nodding finally. Of course I would love to have fun with her. And she did all this for me I couldn't say no.  
I wished I had said no to Kyouko that day. What was a wonderful blur of fun and seeing all that Kazamino had to offer turned horribly wrong. I didn't see the signs as first. Kyouko was more aware of our surroundings even though I mostly let her drag me from place to place. I didn't find anything unusual until she pulled me into a fast food place saying she was hungry. When we had just gotten food not even fifteen minutes later. Of course, it was Kyouko she probably wanted more food but decided to hold out til we passed a place with more choices. But when Kyouko sat down saying she wanted to just sit for a while and told me to go get something. I didn't find it odd at the time. What happened next I only caught a few pieces of the interaction. I was at the counter with a server placing a small order of just large fries to share with Kyouko. 

When I hear a commotion of to the side. The next thing I knew people were throwing bricks at the window where Kyouko had been sitting in front of. The people in the place seemed to start to panic and I lost sight of Kyouko quickly as a mob of people carrying weapons entered shouting profanities and pushing past the panicked customers. I could barely look for Kyouko when she grabbed my hand and in a whirlwind movement she jumped the counter pulling me over as quickly as she could before dropping down picking me up as if I was a small child. And taking off towards the back of the fast food building. I was so dazed by everything, Only bits and pieces of how Kyouko got out of the place still made it seem a mystery. It wasn't until Kyouko had found a side ally-way and put me down that my brain had caught up with the rest of my body. I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kyouko with a terrified look. “What the hell was that!” I snapped demanding an explanation. 

Kyouko was leaning against the wall glancing out on to the road as if looking for anyone who had followed us. “It's nothing... but we need to get out of here..”Kyouko said. I snarled a bit going over grabbing her by the collar of her coat making her look at me. “That?! Was not nothing Kyouko...”I said sounding more terrified in my voice. “Who were those people?” I asked trying to look sincere. She glanced at me before keeping an eye back towards the road. “I..didn't think we'd be found out this soon..”she said mostly to herself. “Found out? What do you mean Kyouko?” I asked. Kyouko finally looked at me square in the eyes with a hurt look on her face. “Those people were...survivors or..had family in our church...the reason I was sent to Mitakihara was so this wouldn't happen. It was to keep me safe. But I thought coming here after all of this time...I could at least maybe avoid that..and spend one night showing you where I grew up and what I enjoyed.”she said. 

I stood there a few moments before whacking Kyouko upside the head. “Are..are you nuts! If you knew it was dangerous to come here you should have at least told me!”I yelled. “Shh...keep your voice down.” Kyouko hissed giving me an unhappy look before looking back towards the road. “Don't you shush me Kyouko! Jesus you could have told me about the reason you've not been back here or at least waited til we knew it was safe. But you don't tell me anything?!”I snapped. “You don't need to know...”Kyouko said. “Of course I need to know! You live with me! Your my....”I stopped myself. My what exactly. Kyouko arched an eyebrow at me before pulling me closer to her as someone walked by the ally. “Look I didn't tell you because I wanted you to enjoy Christmas...so just shut up and when we get home yell at me later..”Kyouko said stubbornly. I muttered under my breathe. “Do you remember your way to the hotel?” Kyouko asked.

“Huh? Yeah I think...” I said. “Good cause I don't think they were following us when we left. Head back there and I'll catch up..”Kyouko said. “Wait! Wait! Your ditching me?!” I shrilled. “Just for a bit. You trust me right? I'll be back at the hotel in no time.”Kyouko said grinning at me. I looked at her for a moment. “You better be there before I get there...I don't care how just get there...I have more questions for you to answer...”I said. “Deal...”Kyouko said before glancing at the road. “Go....”she said before shoving me out as a group of business people passed the ally. I quickly adjusted myself before walking behind them glancing back towards the ally just to see Kyouko take off in the opposite direction. That Kyouko....she was going to get an earful that was for sure. But I couldn't help feel worried on what she was planning on doing.

 

I arrived at the hotel and quickly kept glancing back hoping no one was following me as I got to the room. I felt around in my pockets for the card key finally finding it in my back pocket. I heard foot steps coming and quickly panicked and shoved the key into the slot opening the door bolting inside shutting the door. I quickly pulled the chain lock of the door leaning against the door listening. The footsteps moved closer and closer. My heart was beating so hard I could swear everyone could hear it. The footsteps passed the room and I sighed with relief turning around leaning my back against the door sliding down it slowly. I sat there for a while leaning my head against the door. 

Rethinking on the events that led up to this whole fiasco. I'm sure Kyouko meant well but...still she should have told me this might happen. I mean I had assumed she was moved to Mitakihara for her own health not for an angry mob not to witch hunt her down like a dog. I finally made it to my feet pulling my coat off sitting on the bed. 

I waited and waited and waited and waited. 

Hours passed and soon it was too dark for me to see outside the hotel window to try and spot Kyouko. I turned the Television on flipping through the channels looking for something to pass the time. What was Kyouko doing exactly. All she had to do was make her way back here. And she knew this town more than I did. Finding nothing to interest me on Television I checked out the window again. Still not a soul on the sidewalks. 

“If she doesn't show up in the next hour I'm going to go look for her..”I said to myself with a nod. I sat and watched the clock waiting for the hour to be up before I could go look for her. No one had come to the door or walked past so I must have made it back fine. So going to look for wouldn't be a problem I would just have to avoid busy streets.

 

As soon as the digital clock in the hotel stuck the hour I got up threw my coat back on and left.  
The first place I figured I would look is the ally-way. I was able to remember my way from there to the hotel. When I reached the ally-way.  
I checked to make sure Kyouko hadn't came back or was lurking around. Finding no evidence of her coming back.  
I headed the way she had went hoping maybe I could find a clue as to where she would be. Checking side streets and ally-ways and corners, I couldn’t find a trace as to where she had gone. And no sign of the mob either. Stores were closed for the day so most of the streets were now quiet and unoccupied. The occasional dog barking made me jump slightly. I reached into my pocket pulling out my cell phone. Scrolling through the names I found Kyouko's. It was a long shot but maybe her phone would be on. I hit dial and placed the phone to my ear listening for the pick up noise.   
The phone rang a few minutes before it picked up. “Kyouko?! Kyouko where are you? Tell me where you are?!”I asked quickly. It was quiet on the other line for a moment. “Hey...”she answered in a low voice. I sighed in relief she was okay. “Kyouko...thank god where are you tell me I'll meet you..” I asked. It went silent before the hang up sound could be heard. My heart sank. I checked my phone and hit redial again this time it took longer for her to pick up. “Kyouko tell me where you are...don't mess with me...”I said sounding angry. Her voice cracked making it hard to understand her but I thought she had said church. “Kyouko? What did you say I didn't-” The phone hung up again. I snarled trying her number again. This time it went to voice mail. I tried a few more times and still she didn't pick up. “Okay okay....think...Church....what Church...” I said to myself thinking of what churches were in Kazamino. I couldn't think of any churches Kyouko had mentioned that were around here. And the only Church I knew of was...

 

\--  
Memory served me well, as I made it to the place I had once looked up as the start of all this. I didn't think the place was still around or even in service. After the incident but there it was. It was badly run down with words of hate written in graffiti. Why Kyouko chose this as a place to run to was beyond me. I used my phones light as a guide making my way across the overgrown snowy grass looking for Kyouko.   
I wasn't having much luck so I tried her number again hoping I could hear it. I waited listening to the ringing before putting the phone down listening intently for the sound of a ringing phone. Nothing.  
Maybe she didn't say church. Maybe she meant bench or said something I didn't quite hear. I sighed heavy again putting the phone to my ear to see if she picked up. “Kyouko?”I asked when the phone stopped ringing. “....what ...doing over.....there...” her voice was cracking again. “Kyouko where are you give me an object where your near I'm come get you.”I said. I was about to burst into tears in fear I would never find her, and she could be hurt or in trouble somewhere.  
“fence....”  
I blinked looking around before seeing a high fence off in the distance. “I see a fence is that where you are?” I asked. The phone hung up again. Damn it!  
I closed my phone, stuffing it in my pocket before making my way over to the fence. I hoped she was over there if not there could be a million fences she could be near.

Making my way closer it seemed something had come by as the grass had been pushed down as if something had tried to lay down or rolled on it. I quickly hurried before pulling my phone out for a light source and I gasped dropping my phone.

I couldn’t believe it.  
So I quickly picked my phone back up shining it back on the area. “Kyouko?” I asked moving closer.   
“Took....long....enough..” she said weakly trying to lift herself up only to slide back to the ground. I couldn't come up with words to describe how she looked. It was as if a bear or a tiger had mauled her side. Her face was scraped up and cut she was holding her left side which looked caked in blood and her foot was defiantly twisted. “God...Kyouko...”I said breathlessly before hurrying over to her side. “What....what did they....did they do this?”I asked looking her over. “No...I took a wrong turn...landed into a wire fence and had to climb it...got caught and well fell...”she said. “Why didn't you call for help or tell me where you were the first time!”I yelled angry that she hadn't done either of those things.   
“I didn't charge my phone...”Kyouko snarled. “Of all the irresponsible things Kyouko!” I said before stopping myself. I shouldn't scold her. Not now. “Come on, we need to get you to a doctor...”I said. “No...”Kyouko said. “What do you mean no...”I snapped. I was getting more angry at her with each of her stupidity. “Just leave me here...and go home..” she said. “What are you even going on about.. I'm taking you to a hospital and then we can go home.” I said. “This is my home...” Kyouko said. I looked around before eyeing her. “This falling down building is your home? With overgrown weeds and nothing left?”I asked. She nodded looking at me with tears in her eyes. “I deserve to die here....for....for all this...for...getting you involved...I didn't mean...I ...Mami I...” 

“Kyouko Sakura you idiot!”I yelled at the top of my lungs. I must have startled her as she looked at me shocked. That I had such a volume in my normal voice. I slowly sat her up despite the swear words that came from her.   
“You don't deserve to die because of someone else. If you wanna do that do it on someone else’s time...not mine don't you dare give up on me...not when....not when I love you ….idiot!” I said gripping her shoulders tightly with my confession. I gasped realizing I had said that. I looked at her thinking she would give me a weird look but the only thing I found were tears. I smiled sadly looking at her. Maybe my feelings for Kyouko were still uncertain for me but right here right now at this moment I loved this girl and she belonged home with me.

“So can we go get you fixed up now?” I asked as she wiped her tears away before nodding. I stood up helping her up. Before having her lean against me the best I could. I may have not been as strong as she was when it came to carrying me but to me she felt nothing more than holding a bag of potatoes. “We'll talk when we get home..”she said leaning against me. “Deal....I have a huge argument to pick with you.” I said. Kyouko groaned annoyed. Maybe today wasn't a total waste. Sure it was eventful but I knew one thing I wasn't coming back here with Kyouko ever again. We could live anywhere we wanted except Kazamino.


	16. Chapter 16

“Of course I remember.” I said looking at her as if I could never forget. Kyouko smiled. “Good...and don't forget it.”she said glancing at me before stealing a quick peck kiss on my lips. I could have swore my head exploded when she did that. Her giggling only made things worse and the blush of my face deepened. Before I could voice anything the bell rang signaling class was about to begin again. “Well Ms. Tomoe we better get to class wouldn't want you to get in trouble...”Kyouko teased turning heading back towards the classroom. I stood there floored, wondering if I was dreaming this whole thing up. But I wasn't. I quickly tapped my cheeks with my hands to come to my senses before hurrying after her. Maybe right now wasn't a good idea to try to explain to anyone what Kyouko and I had done over Winter Break.  
But maybe someday we wouldn't have to worry about any of it.   
Unbeknownst to myself at the time. I hadn't realized the location I had taken to talk to Kyouko wasn't exactly person free. I had missed the fact that Sayaka was lurking just around the corner. And it would begin the next series of problems for the both of us.

 

“Kyouko…..Kyouko!!” I hollered standing in the doorway to our apartment waiting irritated that she was running late. She hardly ran late for school but today for some reason she had taken longer than usual. I sighed leaning against the door frame looking down at my high school uniform. It was hard to believe we had both graduated middle school and become high schoolers. The years had just seemed to fly by with no stops. But they weren't uneventful years. Kyouko and I had gotten to be better friends with Madoka and surprisingly Homura as well. Sayaka seemed to move on to better friends leaving our group.  
But would only keep in touch with Madoka. Which I found strange but its what time does sometimes. We lose touch with ones we once were inseparable with and sometimes we meet new people who grow on us-   
My inner monologue was cut off by the sudden impact of a red head hitting me at full speed trying to make it out the door. I winced glancing at her as she sat on the floor in a daze. “Honestly Kyouko..” I scolded but with a happy tone. Kyouko grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry Mami I wasn't paying much attention.” she said. I dusted myself off before offering my hand to her. Kyouko took my hand pulling herself up but leaned up too close kissing my lips. I felt like a train whistle blowing. That Kyouko always being sly with her affection. But before I could ask for more she was out the door looking at me as if I was the one running late now. I sighed shaking my head slightly making my way out the door locking it.

 

We walked to school in somewhat silence. Occasionally Kyouko would find something amusing or see a cat and want to stop and pet it. I wasn't paying much attention though. The kiss from this morning had sent my brain into a whirl of thoughts and feelings. We were in high school now. And as most high schools start finding crushes and start dating. I couldn't help but think if Kyouko and I were really seeing each other why there wasn't more than small kisses and handing holding. Granted, she still crawls into bed with me sometimes. Or when I'm in the shower she'll have no sense of decency and shower with me. But that just seemed like normal things to me now. But now that I'm older, I couldn't help feel that there should be more than just that. The things in books and movies seemed like once a relationship started everything else would happen naturally. But so far, Kyouko hasn't made a move. I suppose I should blame myself as well. Since I'm not too sure what to do to further whatever it is that is between us. Love or something else it has been at a stand still since that Christmas in Kazamino two years ago.

I glanced at Kyouko walking alongside me. My thoughts drifted to pulling her closer and kissing her more than simple kisses. I could feel my face heat thinking about kissing her more passionately and leading to-  
No.  
No no no Mami. You must not think those things. It would be nice but still. No.  
Thinking about Kyouko in that way. Was just. I quickly came to my senses as we neared the school building. 

Kyouko and I only had a few classes together. When I wasn't around her I felt lost and in my own little world. Trying to keep a cheerful appearance around my classmates and friends. When really I just missed her, was somewhat of a chore. Not that I didn't want to be cheerful with them but when Kyouko wasn't around it just brought on a sad mood for me. However that would change once I saw her or we had our same classes. But just like changing seasons something started to change. I really didn't think too much of anything at the time. 

After all there was school to deal with along with Kyouko and I starting to look for part time jobs to keep our fiances in check. We had been lucky the money my parents left lasted til we hit highschool. But now it was slowly dwindling down. Like most, Highschoolers would look for part time jobs anyway. And with social events with Madoka and Homura I guess I was just so wrapped up with everything. That I failed to notice the slight change in some of the students looks at me. Especially the boys. Kyouko joked it was because well..I had grown more woman like in the past few years. But that wasn't really an issue. Their looks seemed to take on more than an affectionate look. In fact when I started to notice this it was mostly when I was around Kyouko. It wasn't until when Valentines day came around that things really became noticeable.

Madoka and I decided to make chocolates for our friends since we really didn't have any boyfriends. And well, since Kyouko and I still hid that part of our life. I didn't think much of this holiday in the past other than give Kyouko some sweets to eat or make her a cake. She did love cake after all. 

But this year I was older and well maybe Kyouko would like homemade chocolates. I mean we weren’t much for celebrating holidays as it is. Mostly because of school and finding local part time jobs but still this year I wanted to be different. 

I felt bad keeping such a secret from Madoka. She had become such a good friend to me and she got along well with Kyouko. So in order to thank her I figured I would make her some chocolates as well. But keep the ones I wanted for Kyouko a really special treat.

“Those look so good Mami! You really did a great job!”Madoka said looking at each individual chocolate I had made. “You think so? I think some of them look a little off...”I confessed wiping my cheek smudging more chocolate on to it. “No really...they look so well made...like you bought them.”Madoka said with a cheerful expression. I smiled. I did work hard on them. “But those ones over there look better..”Madoka said pointing to the ones I had set for Kyouko. I blushed a bit. “W..well those were a back up batch in case something happened.” I lied. Madoka smiled. “Always thinking ahead huh Mami.”she said with a smile. I smiled back. Oh Madoka if only I could confide to you everything without thinking the worst. We quickly finished up our chocolate making and started to clean up. I hoped Kyouko would like them. But knowing her she'd think it was just a snack. But tomorrow was going to be not just Valentines Day. It would be a special day. I hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

“So who’re they for?” Kyouko asked jealousy in her words. She was talking about the small bags of homemade chocolates I had in my hand. “Oh, Well one is for Madoka and-”  
“Madoka huh.”Kyouko interjected. “Well yes, Since we don’t have any boys to give them to we thought we’d make some for friends.” I said. Kyouko was offly moody today. Kyouko gave a uninterested look and walked off. I stood there holding my bag and the candies with a confused look.  
What had gotten into her. She was fine this morning. A bit more sleepy looking then normal for mornings. I shrugged and headed to my first class. At lunch Madoka and I had agreed to hand out our goodies.

The day passed by quickly but Kyouko’s actions this morning really had me overthinking. I didn’t understand what was wrong with her. I hadn’t said anything to offend her. At least I thought I didn’t. 

Lunch came and I found myself sitting with Madoka and Homura. And no sign of Kyouko. I had gave them both their bags but kept Kyouko’s safe in my bag. I ate my lunch barely listening to my friends conversations. Looking for her. Enough so Madoka had become concerned.  
“Mami-san is something wrong” Madoka asked looking worried. “Oh no it’s nothing.” I said somewhat sadly. “Kyouko’s not here did she not want to eat lunch with us today?”Madoka asked. “I’m not sure I haven’t seen her to ask.”I answer. Homura quietly took a sip of her water bottle. “Have you checked the roof?” she said in a monotone. I bit my lower lip. That would be the next place to look. I took a deep breath and stood. “I’ll talk to you both later” I said sweetly taking my tray and bag with me. I must of worried the both of them. It was unusual for something to be wrong with Kyouko or myself for that matter. Dumping my tray and setting it in its place with the others. I headed for the roof. Her attitude today wasn't the only thing off about her. But not coming to lunch with us. It was unlike Kyouko. Kyouko passing up a meal just didn’t feel right to me. I made my way to the schools roof finding the door propped open by a chair. I smiled thinking back to the first time I had met Kyouko. The memory a very fond thing to me now. I carefully stepped over the chair as to not budge it before walking onto the roof. It was much larger than the middle schools roof. With all the empty space it was no wonder anyone would come up here to just be alone. 

“Your not going to be a klutz and lock us up here again are ya?”  
I smiled a bit. Of course she would be up there. “Not this time I’m afraid.”I said before turning my head to look up at the door entrance roof seeing Kyouko sitting there leaning against part of a raised section. “But you know. Considering your attitude today I think you need it” I challenged giving her a confused look. “What’s with you today? You missed lunch.” I asked. She was silent for a while before gesturing for me to climb up there with her. I huffed a bit pouting but climbed up the small ladder up to the space. I made my way over to her sitting beside her. She kept her gaze away from me. She was avoiding something. “Well?” I inquired harshly. “I don’t like this holiday.” She said simply. I arched an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with Valentines Day?” I asked. “The people...the crap they put on. It’s way to cheesy.” Kyouko said. “Well people like to be cheesy with someone they like I suppose.” I answered. “No not like that I mean...its cheesy how they only show it more on just this day but any other its..I dunno not as real looking.” Kyouko said. “You mean like an act?” I asked. “Yeah I guess” Kyouko said looking ahead. “Well people express their feelings differently. Today’s more of a celebration of lovers and couples to show their love to one another. Or even other people.”I said thinking on the matter. “Yeah but why go over the top on just this day why not all the time.”she asked. I looked at her. “Well some do. But I think that over time it would get rather annoying to get chocolates and flowers and other heart stuff everyday. After all today's just a thing couples excitedly do to over show their feelings but not everyone.” I said looking forward. “Which is why it looks so cheesy. Its a show nothing more. Hell I bet most don't even last a year.”Kyouko said matter-of-factually. “I suppose” I said looking down now. What Kyouko was getting at was confusing but it made me sad for some reason. 

The question swirling in my head. Made my chest tighten. Did Kyouko think love was cheesy or even not worth the time. My mind started to spiral to worse case scenario’s. Kyouko was not liking me anyone. Kyouko was tired of me. Kyouko didn’t want to stay with me.  
I hadn’t realized tears were falling down my face. Til she looked at me, lifting my head up slightly and trying to wipe my tears. “Hey what’s with you?”she asked in a tone I had learned to know was only for when we were alone. My lips quivered and I could only imagine her not wanting to be with me anymore. Kyouko tsked sighing a bit. She gave an affectionate look. “Jeez...I didn’t mean.”she paused.  
Kyouko leaned her forehead against mine. “I didn’t mean us.”she said staring into my eyes. I could lose myself in her crimson eyes. The determination and brazenness, yet soft and full of emotion. I sniffed. She smiled. That smile that seemed only to be used for me. Kyouko wiped the tears away from my face again. I wanted to kiss her. To prove she didn’t mean those words towards us. To make her show me that she still cared. Without thinking I reached up grabbing her neck pulling her in. My lips met teeth in the awkward kiss. Not very romantic of me. It took a moment before Kyouko pried herself from my grip. Once parted, I looked away ashamed. Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to do. God Mami what were you thinking. You love this girl. I blinked with that realization. I loved Kyouko. There was no confusion in this I loved her. I glanced at Kyouko only to see her with a Cheshire smile on her face. God what did I do. “Where you trying to prove me wrong on cheesy stuff? Cause that was cheesy Mami.”Kyouko said. I must have blushed madly but I glared at her nonetheless. She didn’t play into my angry face. Leaning closer she ended up kissing my cheek. ‘I didn’t want the kiss there!’ I mentally screamed. I was about to protest but she surprised me with a genuine kiss.

I melted in the moment. This was not forced nor quick. It was a real honest to slow kiss. My heart fluttered. And my mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Done and Done Let me pull another chapter out of my ass.(soon)  
> Happy V Day


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey”  
I jerked awake from the slight shaking I was receiving. Everything was hazy, my mind not even processing what was going on. A minute or two of me blinking finally made me glance around at my surroundings. I was home. Confusion washed over me as I sat up more looking around. I was in my bed. I stared down at my bed sheets trying to remember how I got here. My hazy memory serving me no luck in the answer. I then glanced to my left nearly jumping out of the bed when I finally noticed Kyouko was sitting there with a confused look. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

“Hey...it’s okay.” Kyouko assured me hesitating at first but reaching over holding my hand. I slowly started to calm down my focus being on the fact she was holding my hand. She always seemed to have a way to comfort me. After I relaxed a little I finally asked what had been on my mind this whole time.  
“What happened?” I asked. My memory coming back slowly. By the look of the light coming into the room from the window it seemed like it was close to evening.  
Kyouko gave me a sheepish grin. “Ya’know I thought I ended up kissing you to death. You passed out and scared me shitless.”Kyouko said.

Kissed me to death. That would me. Today was still Valentines Day. And I was on the school roof with Kyouko when,  
OH.  
MY.  
GOD.  
Realization finally hit me. I had passed out kissing Kyouko on the roof. I quickly hid my face in my hands in shame. I had passed out. And at a crucial moment that I will probably never get back. I was beyond embarrassed. “Hey hey hey come on...it’s not that bad...”Kyouko said trying to reassure me taking my hands away.  
I kept my gaze away from her. I couldn’t look her in the face. My face was probably as red as I felt embarrassed. God why did I even pass out. I heard Kyouko sigh heavily.

“It’s..not something to get...yourself...worked up over...” Kyouko started to say. “Of course its something...”I said angrily more at myself then the situation. I could feel her moving closer to me before she gently took my chin and turned my head to face her. I still couldn’t look at her. I wanted to cry.  
“It’s fine...Mami..really..I mean … I didn’t know you’d get lightheaded over something like that...” Kyouko said.  
I finally glanced at her before finally looking at her. She was blushing. And even embarrassed herself.  
I couldn’t help but have my heart race looking at her. Kyouko embarrassed like that was a first. Sure she had had her slightly pouty embarrassed ‘I’m too cool to get upset’ moments. But this was genuine.  
“An..Anyway...”Kyouko stuttered looking me square in the face. “Next time...don’t get so overworked you pass out.” Kyouko said in a lecturing tone. I could feel my face heat from the obvious blush I was having. I just nodded not sure what more to say. Kyouko then sighed again leaning back on her hands on the bed. “Jeez..You know carrying you down flights of stairs to the Nurses office and then taking you home is a pain.”Kyouko whined glancing at me. I couldn’t help but giggle, though trying to hide it.  
“I promise you won’t have to do that again.” I said.  
“Good” Kyouko said gruffly before grinning at me.

I smiled but something else was on my mind. “Did you really carry me all the way home?” I asked.  
Kyouko put on a sour look. “Ya’know how many stares and whispers I got.”Kyouko complained loudly. “A lot I suppose.” I said.  
“You bet. You’d think people would be asking if you were alright rather than gawking at you passed out while I had to piggyback your butt home.”Kyouko said. “Wait, you carried me on your back the whole time?!” I exclaimed. Kyouko nodded. “But how’d you manage to keep me from falling or even..”  
“You held on to me like a sloth so I didn’t have much trouble. I thought you were awake a few times because you’d slip a bit but hang on still til I adjusted you again.”Kyouko said.  
I blushed at that. Even in my subconscious I wanted to be around Kyouko. “Anyway if your feeling better I guess your fine...at least.”Kyouko said glancing off at something.  
“I’m fine now.”I assured her. At least I felt fine. My head was still a little hazy but I felt normal.  
“Good cause we basically skipped lunch..well I did...and I’m starving. So get changed if you want we’re going out.”Kyouko said. I blinked. “Out? But Kyouko our bud-”She silenced me with her index finger. “My treat. I’ve got some extra cash I can blow. Besides where we're going is cheap and all you can eat” Kyouko said a little excited. I shook my head moving her hand away. “I thought you said cheesy wasn’t your thing.” I said raising an eyebrow at her.  
Kyouko shrugged sliding off my bed. “Nothing cheesy about going out to eat on today.”She said keeping her back to me. I couldn’t help but smile. “Fine fine..give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready.” I said moving the bed sheets away from me. “Awesome!”Kyouko said kind of excitedly. She leaned in close to me. My heart started to beat rapidly again. Her being this close again. I expected a kiss on the cheek her normal way of showing affection. But she hesitated a bit before going for the side of my head. I smiled but still felt a little sad. She was being cautious around me now. And that was one thing I didn’t want.


	19. Chapter 19

The whole time out Kyouko seemed to be cautious with me. She would hesitate a lot or ask if I was alright going to get more food by myself.  
I felt like a little girl with her parents.  
Even to and from the Buffet place she seemed to always have her hand near me as if supporting me.  
I didn’t like this.  
I had worried her today. And it was because of me she was doing this. She must think I’m too weak to do anything now. I couldn’t help these thoughts. I felt useless. And stupid. I wanted this to stop. I wasn’t some damsel in distress anymore. Being with Kyouko made me realize how much I could stand on my own and with support. And this stupid thing today has made me feel like all that growing into my own. Was for nothing. I wasn’t a kid anymore. I had a part time job, a small place to call home and living on my own somewhat. I felt more than what a kid would feel. I had wants and needs now. 

I don’t know why but I realized I had stopped walking. I glanced at Kyouko who had a worried face. I didn’t want that face. I didn’t want that look she was giving me. Anything but that look.  
“You alright?”Kyouko turned around fully standing in front of me.  
I wanted to cry. Scream. Anything to make all of this go away. I didn’t want this. I wanted to go back to this morning. Before this whole thing. A wish I would sell my soul for. Well maybe not.  
Kyouko was holding my hands now. That worried look growing more and more on her.

I must of surprised her. I surprised myself too when I had pulled her closer and kissed her.  
Maybe it was my way to show I didn’t need to be worried over. Or maybe I really wanted a do over of today's previous kiss. When I pulled away I didn’t look at her. Doubt starting to make me regret the kiss. She was probably thinking I had lost it. Passing out over one kiss and then being forward with another. Maybe I should have someone worry about me. I was starting to wonder myself what was wrong with me.

But when Kyouko tilted my face to look at her and kissed me. All those thoughts melted away.

I must confess when we made it home that I had wanted a little, More. But the kisses would suffice. Kyouko was sleeping in her room. And I was reeling from today's events in mine. Besides the whole passing out fiasco. I had gotten not one but three kisses tonight. And they weren’t our usual ones. They were more. Passionate and caring. I couldn’t really fall asleep. I was too giddy and awake to even think of sleeping. I kind of wanted to call Madoka and tell her. But, that would mean explaining everything.  
I sighed. My high of tonight's events now crashing down. I slipped out of bed heading for the kitchen for some water. I walked into the kitchen without turning on a light. I knew where everything was by memory. And getting a glass down and then filling with water was simple. I started to chug down the water when I happened to hear something. I paused and set my glass down. It was faint by I heard Kyouko’s voice. I walked over to her room and could hear her better talking to someone. I couldn’t make out the conversation as much as I wanted to. But curiosity was never my strongest point. I ended up getting down on the floor near the door to listen in.

“But that’s embarrassing.”Kyouko said to whoever she was talking to. I could only think she was on the phone with someone. But who would she call. Well there was Homura.  
Kyouko whined from behind her closed door. “Are you sure?”she asked.  
I started to wonder what the conversation was about. Since I could only hear bits and pieces from the crack between the door and the hardwood floor.  
Kyouko sighed heavy. “Fine...But what if she’s..ya’know not into that stuff...”she asked.  
Now I was really curious. Who exactly was she talking to and who was this she she was referring to. Could it of been me? Had Kyouko called Homura to tell her about today. Did Homura even know about us? Sure she knew Kyouko had started living with me and had taken me to Kazamino once but, did Homura know we were.  
“I dunno. I just don’t see Mami liking that kind of stuff.”Kyouko said.  
Wait what wouldn’t I like? What stuff?  
I leaned my head more into the door trying to hear more. I didn’t realize Kyouko’s door was ajar and by leaning more into the door opened it. I froze. I quickly crawled backwards trying to get out of Kyouko’s eyesight.  
The sound of Kyouko getting off her bed and her footsteps to her door made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. I had to think of something. I didn’t have time to jump up and run back into the kitchen.  
“Mami?”  
Oh god I was done for.  
I slowly lifted my head up seeing Kyouko standing there in front of me looking down. I was panicking. What could I say or do to get my out of this situation. And not let Kyouko know I was listening in on her.  
“I..uh...I” I stuttered. I move my left hand over a little having my pinky brushed against something. Glancing over I then found a stray bobby-pin on the floor. I’m saved! I screamed in my head. I looked up at Kyouko again and smiled nervously. “I was pinning my hair up and it got away from me...”I said holding up my savior item in my hand.  
“Oh.” Kyouko said. I sat up before finally standing.” Ehh so I found it. Goodnight..”I said before slowly making my way to my room once out of Kyouko’s sight I darted for my room and shut my door quickly before anything else could be said. I ended up leaning up against my door before falling to sit there. I felt like I had just wandered into enemy territory and had narrowly escaped death. I buried my face into my hands. She probably would think I was spying on her. Now she might hate me or even never talk to me again. I chucked my savior item across the floor. It was lucky but it came with a cost. Kyouko would probably interrogate me. And I was never good at lying. I could feel my heart breaking worrying she would leave me now. I’m such a fool.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor on my back. Kyouko giving me a bewildered look.  
“Are you okay?” Kyouko asked holding my door open. I laughed nervously looking at her. Kyouko rolled her eyes walking over me before turning around offering her hands for me. I hesitated but took her hands reluctantly. She pulled me up with ease. Now I felt really stupid. Kyouko said nothing but leaned her forehead against mine. “You’re a little warm. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” She asked worried. Even though I was hating this worried thing from her I nodded. “Well best to just stay home for tomorrow. I don’t want you to get worse if you’re not well” Kyouko said. I just nodded again. Any minute she would confront me about the listening in. To my surprised it didn’t happen. Instead she picked me up and carried me over to my bed. If I could choose a moment in time to freeze it would probably be this one. Kyouko put me in bed and tucked me in. “Get some rest. Jeez your troublesome.”Kyouko teased before kissing my forehead. ‘Not where I wanted it’ I mentally screamed.  
But she had left the room turning the light out and shutting my door a little.  
I laid there like an idiot. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Or worse I couldn’t say.


	20. Chapter 20

Despite my rebuttal on the matter Kyouko had, or more of less forced me to stay home from school the next day. With my passing out and strange behavior yesterday. She had come to the conclusion I might have not gotten enough sleep as of late. Of course that couldn’t be anymore wrong. I slept fine, well I slept better knowing she was next to me. But that wasn’t the point!  
So here I was stuck in the apartment. Alone.

I had thought about waiting til Kyouko had left before I got myself dressed and sneakingly made it to school. But she had seemed too serious that I stay home and rest. Part of me wanting to just ignore her. I could take care of myself. But at the same time, I didn’t want to worry her. I sighed heavily sitting to the kitchen table drumming my fingers to a familiar tune. I didn’t feel the need to go back to bed. ‘I could probably work on homework Kyouko had brought back for me from yesterday.’ I thought.  
But that just seemed a little too boring for now. But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get it out of the way for now. 

Before I knew it, I realized it had turn into the afternoon. I guess once you really get into homework time fly’s. Re-heating some leftover from the previous two nights ago. I went back to my boring assignment while eating.

I had finished my homework after eating. I glanced around the apartment wondering what to do next. The place could use some cleaning to it. I soon found myself cleaning just about everything. The kitchen, The bathroom, the small living room, my room, the hallways.

I found myself standing in front of Kyouko’s closed door. I could clean it for her. Or leave it for her when she gets home. Back and forth I debated with myself. Kyouko liked her privacy sometimes. Just like I would. But the call from last night had me worried. I didn’t sleep much last night for sure because I was worried. But that was only from last night. I placed my hand on her door. What exactly was I afraid of. Losing her? Or finding out she was hiding something from me?

“Damn it Mami!”I swore to myself. I started to back away from the door but it slowly creaked open a little. Now your tempting me. Now your testing me aren’t you. What ever higher power felt the need to do this to me now was a cruel act. I sighed exasperatedly before just shoving the door open letting it swing back and bounce off something in its way before it reached the wall.  
Kyouko’s room was the last to clean. And, and I would feel like an unaccomplished fool not finishing what I had started. I expected just as much when I turned on the light to the room.

A mess.

Clothes on the floor, trashcan over filled with wrappers from snacks or fast food. Some wrappers even on the floor themselves. Books scattered in places. Some Homura probably lent her or she got from her job. She still had boxes from when we moved under her bed but they were sticking out at visible ends.  
Honestly it looked more like a war zone rather than a bedroom. But I knew if I wanted to clean this I would have to endure it.  
At some point I half expected to see a homeowners worse nightmare crawling around somewhere. With Kyouko surprises were a norm. Most of the clothes I had picked up were obvious in need of being washed. I would have to start laundry now if I wanted to get most of it done.  
I reached for a shirt off the floor. When I spotted something familiar.  
Kyouko’s favorite jacket. I had wondered where it had went. Setting a few more clothes into the now overfilled clothes basket I picked up Kyouko’s jacket. The familiar feel of the material brought warm memories of the times she had worn it with me. I flipped the jacket back and forth a bit checking for any stains or tears. Other than a small stain in the front it looked the same as it always had. It even still smelled like her. I wondered if she had forgotten where she put it. I would have to wash it first so when she got home she would have it. It still looked like it would fit her.

Once Kyouko’s room had been cleaned and organized I started laundry humming to myself a song. I stopped and gave myself a nervous laugh. I must look like a housewife or something. The thought of that made me blush. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad a thing. Even if it meant Kyouko was…  
The sound of the front door opening brought me out of my musing. I hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. Well I guess that was the price of cleaning the whole apartment. I started up the small washing machine making sure I had enough soap and softener. I then headed to the front of the house just to catch her kicking her shoes off at the front step. 

I smiled when she glanced up and saw me. “You’re up? Thought you’d be in bed sleeping still.” Kyouko said walking towards me.  
“Mm nope.” I said feeling slightly happier with her home now. Kyouko glanced around the apartment with a confused look. “Did we...did we really have this nice an apartment?” Kyouko asked noting everything seemed cleaned off and in its proper place. “I might of cleaned up a bit today.”I said as she walked pass me into the kitchen. “A...a Bit?!” Kyouko said noticing everything looked as if it had been hosed down and cleaned even the walls looked a little brighter in their off white paint color.  
I glanced around her shoulder looking at the kitchen. “I had time to kill.” I said. Kyouko turned and looked at me somewhat shocked. “You didn’t clean the whole place all this time right?” she questioned.

Placing my finger to my lips I thought for a moment. “No, I ate and did my homework before I started to clean” I recalled. I was taken aback when Kyouko had her hands on my shoulders making me look at her. “Are you really sure your feeling alright? I mean….you pass out, then your crawling around on the floor and now your cleaning?” Kyouko worried. “I’m fine...”I said giving her a quizzical look. Since when was cleaning on a day off basically a warrant for unlikely behavior. But Kyouko already had her hand on my forehead feeling my temperature. Now I was getting annoyed. “I said I’m fine” I repeated a little harshly moving Kyouko’s hand from me. “Clearly not.”Kyouko said. I huffed stomping a foot. “This place was overdue for a good cleaning. So what’s the issue if I’m stuck here by myself. When there are things to be done.”I argued. Kyouko eyed me. “I don’t know maybe cause your suppose to be resting off whatever the hell’s got you acting weird.” Kyouko snapped back. “I am not acting weird” I yelled suddenly my temper was getting the best of me. “So passing out isn’t weird? Then what the hell is it Mami?”Kyouko growled. “I don’t know what caused me to pass out! But I’m telling you I’m perfectly fine!” I snapped before leaving heading for my room. I couldn’t believe her. I could understand her worry but this was a bit over the top. “Mami!” Kyouko hollered. As soon as I was in my room I slammed my door shut. I was mostly angry at myself for blowing up at her. But, Kyouko was acting like I was some child in need to be looked after. I didn’t want that. If anything we had never been like that. We had supported each other on equal grounds. So why now was it different. I covered my face with my hands. This was all over a holiday and a stupid kiss. I wished I could redo yesterday. What it was like now was far too upsetting.

Footsteps down the hall already told me she was walking around the apartment. She’d probably see her room and have even more reason to argue or even yell at me to see a Doctor. The only conclusion I could come up with from yesterday was because we were so high up thatI could of gotten light headed and with the added nervousness of kissing wasn’t a mix that went well. I choked back a sob. What if Kyouko was really mad now? What if this argument made her up and leave? What if she changed her mind about liking me? I dropped my hands going back to the door opening it. I couldn’t lose her. Not over something like this. Not over my stupid actions. I checked the rooms looking for her before finally looking at her room. I had left the door open on purpose to surprise her but the door was now closed.  
Her shoe’s were still in the same place she had kicked them to. I rubbed my face on my sleeve of my sleep shirt. Realizing I must have not changed clothes from this morning. I walked down to Kyouko’s door standing in front of it. I hesitated grabbing the door and opening it.

I wanted to just slam that door open and run to her. To cry in her arms and just apologize over and over. But all I could bring myself to do was place my hands on the door, leaning my forehead against it a little. “Kyouko..” I said hoping she’d hear me, and open the door so I could look into those crimson eyes that made me feel like I was home. But I was met with silence.

I could feel tears running down my face again. Maybe something was wrong with me. After all I was in love with a girl. A girl who I thought loved me back. And since then all I wanted was to be close to her. And right now even though a door stood between us. I never felt so far away from her.


	21. Chapter 21

Day’s started to feel longer.  
And lonelier.  
Kyouko avoided me. She would skip school or pretend I wasn’t in the same class as her. For lunch she would leave as soon as I showed up. Walking home alone felt like a long trip to and from. At at home it was no different. Kyouko would ignore me then too. Always moving into her room when I got home. Leaving after a while and not coming back til when dinner was ready. Even then sometimes she didn’t even show up then. She started coming home later and later. Never telling me anything. I would occasionally get a moody grunt from her. Or she was forcibly picked me up out of the way of what she wanted or needed to get to. She never spoke to me and never gave me even so much as a glance.  
My heart was shattering.  
Each day I started to eat less. Lunch at school seemed less appetizing. I eventually started to not even show up in the lunch room. My grade’s were starting to show. I wasn’t focused during lessons. I had already been called into my homeroom teachers desk and had been talked to. But I told everyone who asked what was going on. “Everything’s fine don’t worry” It started to sound like a mantra to me. Repeating it over and over. Not staying very long to talk to anyone. And even when Kyouko would leave the house I ended up just going into pitiful sobbing fits. I had done this. I had yelled at her. And this was my reward. I started to wonder each day if it would be the day she would never come back. The fear of that making each time she left a painful prison in apartment. Madoka was becoming concerned. She even had said she tried to talk to Kyouko multiple times. But Kyouko just said ‘It was nothing to worry about’. Madoka even asked Homura to find out but not even Homura could get more than ‘It’s fine’ out of her.

Then one day I just didn’t go to school. I called in sick but I really wasn’t. Kyouko didn’t even see if I was going or not. She was already gone before I got up and made the call.  
I just laid there in my bed with a hollow look. There was no fixing this. I had tried to get her to talk to me. But I was met with silence or a door slam. I kept thinking to myself this is how I would die now.

Heartbroken.

And Kyouko wouldn’t even then check to see if I was still alive the way she was acting. Weeks had gone by since the incident. And another week like this was surely going to be the death of me.  
Who knew when I was younger my parents would joke and tease about me finding a true love.  
And when I think I found someone I end up the opposite of a happily ever after love story.  
Of course my parents never knew of my feelings for Kyouko. I would sometimes wonder how they would of reacted when I would stand there in front of them and tell them I loved Kyouko. Would my father approve or think ill of me. My mother would she be able to still love me. Now, not to well thought scenarios came to mind. Most ending with us never seeing each other again.

But maybe that would have been a good thing. Knowing now how cold Kyouko could be. Made me hate and even, regret meeting her.

The sound of the front door opening told me school was over now. Or that she was skipping again. Glancing at my phone which had tons of text messages and unanswered voicemail notifications. I would answer my friends later. I said that a lot now too. Looking at the time gave me my answer. She was skipping. I curled up more into my bed burying my face into my pillow. She would leave in a while. And then the apartment would be all mine for the 1000th time.

Kyouko was making an awful lot of noise though. I sighed annoyed. She was either throwing a tantrum or doing a very destructive way to wash dishes. After about three minutes of listening to the banging I got up. If she was going to skip class and make a racket she could do it a little quieter.  
When I opened my door I could still hear her. Cursing up a storm on top of the bangs and loud noises.  
I stormed my way down the hall stopping at the kitchen entry way. I was ready to scream at her to be quiet.  
Apparently I had made a loud enough noise too and had alerted her because she turned and saw me standing there. The first time in weeks she looked at me. Those crimson eyes I had missed seeing all this time. Finally looking at me. But just as I thought there was hope she ignored me going back to whatever the hell she was doing. Now I was pissed. If anything I felt more anger bubbling from the pit of my gut the more she didn’t look at me.

“What the hell are you doing?”  
I must of sounded hateful. I felt hateful.

She continued to ignore me. I balled my hands into fists. I had had it.  
“If your just going to come here as if this is a hotel and check out when you want then just leave!”

I kind of scared myself saying it. I knew this would either start an argument, another week of ignoring me, or finally her leaving for good. But I couldn’t take this anymore. I couldn’t stand her doing this to me. Never talking to me. Always ignoring or pretending I wasn’t there. Refusing to answer me when I would ask if she would be home for dinner. Refusing to look me in the face. Avoiding me at every chance. And causing our friends to be worried. If she wanted to play at that then she could live somewhere else for all I cared now.  
But she turned around and faced me. For weeks ignoring me and now she was looking at me.  
I felt a little better she was acknowledging me at least now.

“You want me to leave?” Kyouko asked.

Of course I didn’t but this, This treatment was the same as if she was never here.  
“If you’re going to...keep this ignoring me up….then yes...” I said. I felt instant regret. This was it she was going to leave and then I could finally have my worst fears come and die alone and heartbroken. I looked at the floor not looking at her now. I could feel tears run down my cheeks. But given how much I had cried all these week’s I was surprised I could even still muster tears up. She must of set down whatever the hell she was banging cause when I glanced up a little she was standing in-front of me. I couldn’t look at her. I shouldn’t look at her it would only make me cry more once she was gone. But I was stupid. Stupid enough to finally look at her. I could feel my lower lip quiver feeling a sob coming on. I had missed those crimson eyes. I had missed looking at Home. And feeling safe and loved. Those feelings of just running to her and burying my face into her were becoming overwhelming. She glanced away for a moment. I could read the emotion on her face. She was hurt but at the same time looked sorry. Oh how I just wanted to get rid of that look on her. Her sleepy face, her excited face, her moody and affectionate face. Any of those looks would do just not the one I was seeing now. I don’t quiet remember if it was me or her who had made a move. But I was in her arms and clinging to her while sobbing into her school uniform shirt. I couldn’t take this anymore. I wanted Kyouko back. I wanted the Kyouko I fell for. The brazen gluttonous red head. I wanted her back. I wanted Home back.  
I would do anything right now. Rewind time to a time before this. Go back to before I had passed out. Go back to not opening her door that day and going to her. Go back before the argument. Any time before all of this seemed like a better choice. Even coming back to this town and meeting her for the first time.

But when she pulled me closer. I realized that the only place I wanted to be was right here.

It seemed like a long time we had been standing like that. My tears had long since dried and now the sniffles of a runny nose remained. I hadn’t slept well since that day. If anything I barely got an hours worth of sleep. But I was feeling so worn out and sleepy just standing there in her arms. She must of caught on to my sudden sleepy feeling. Before I knew it I was in her arms being carried back to my room. I clung to her not wanting to let go. They would have to pry me off her. I wasn’t letting her leave. Call me selfish. Anything. But I wasn’t letting her leave.

I figured she would just put me to bed and attempt to leave and I wouldn’t let her. But she crawled in with me and held me. I never wanted to leave that bed now. She held me close to her and it seemed she didn’t want to let go of me either. It seemed like forever us laying there. She had started playing with my hair by now. The silence between us was nice. A different kind of silence then the one from weeks ago.

“I’m sorry Mami”  
A smile crossed my lips and I just listened to her. I listened to her explain her sudden coldness towards me. How I had hurt her pride in wanting to make sure I was alright. How she felt angry and thought I could take care of myself if I had wanted to act like that. She told me of where she went those day’s she left. Going back to Kazamino. I was surprised she had went back there. After she had swore to never go back. She told me of going back to her home and standing there in the forgotten ruins. How she had found old half rotted books once belonging to her fathers congregation. How she had thrown things she could get her hands on. Even managing to throwing part of the old seating pews across the floor. How she had screamed and wanted to not fight with me. How upsetting it started to get after the first week of acting cold to me. How she hated herself now that she was treating me so poorly. How she would argue with Homura about the situation and walking away from her pissed off. How she didn’t want to be so damn prideful and wanting to be able to have her feelings conveyed. She must have kept going on about other things. But I found myself drifting asleep. The last thing I remember her saying was..  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you guys thought I'd leave you in tears. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh whoops I did.


	22. Chapter 22

I sighed happily sitting on the couch. Here I was sitting in my blue and pink checkered pullover robe with matching slippers. A whole carton of my favorite ice cream in my lap. And a love story movie just ending happily. Warm fuzzy bubbling feelings swelled up in me. Watching two people fall in love and have a happy ending seemed to be the target of my movie watching nights. As the credits started to roll and the TV then switched to commercials, I glanced over at Kyouko, who had decided to sit and watch with me. Fortunately, for her, there was no carton of ice cream. No snacks no fuzzy attire just plain old Kyouko in her normal lounge wear; consisting of an old t-shirt with holes and stains and a pair of mismatched sleep shorts. But that didn’t really strike me as odd. The fact that she had a mortified look on her face. Made all those happy bubbly feelings in me pop. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked setting my half eaten ice cream carton on the table before looking at her. Kyouko merely turned her head to look at me before shaking her head getting up. “So fake...so so fake” she muttered leaving the room. I couldn’t help but give her a quizzical look as she left. What exactly was she going on about. Did she not like the movie? She could of just said so.   
I pouted sinking into the back of the couch. It had been some weeks since, Kyouko’s little confession. I probably gained back my weight and then some but Kyouko swore up and down I didn’t gain that much back. My clothes somewhat told the truth though but it was inevitable when after all was said and done I basically ate like I hadn’t had food in years. And now here I was indulging in sweet’s. 

I huffed before getting up going after her. That’s something I started doing lately. She would disappear into her room and I would be in there to bother her til she came back out. Kyouko only seemed to hide in her room when she was thinking on something and didn’t want to be pressed as to what. But lately I had become more needy with her. Waking up in the middle of the night and her not being there prompted me a sleepy trip to her room; where I would wake her and ask her to come to bed with me. Usually it ended with her going and comforting me til I was asleep again. But others she just pulled me into her bed. Not that I didn’t mind either way. I hadn’t heard those three words from her since but I could tell by the way she acted now she was more, gentle with me. I stood in her doorway watching her act as if she was cleaning. I knew she wasn’t, she hardly ever did clean her room unless I asked or demand she do so.

“Did you not like the movie?” I asked. I didn’t expect an answer. I twirled a strand of my blonde hair as if I had just been passing by and decided to stop in. Kyouko stopped and tossed a shirt of hers on the floor. “Hell no!” she said looking at me the fire in her crimson eyes apparent. “That...ugh! That dude clearly didn’t need to end up with that girl. He played her around like she was a toy. And that other dude she had that one date. When they were separated clearly was more for her than that douche bag!” Kyouko snapped. She let out an infuriating growl stomping her foot. I couldn’t help but try and hide my smile and contain a giggle. The fact she had gotten so into that movie seemed so adorable to me.  
“What’s so funny?!”  
She was on the defensive now. “Nothing nothing...” I said terribly trying to suppress my laughter ending up snorting and turning away from her room before I leaned over laughing.  
She would be pissed at me but, This was a moment I couldn’t pass up. The rare chance to tease her.  
“The hell you laughing for?! I’m right on that whole movie being crap cause she ended up with the wrong guy! Why are you laughing at me!!” 

From the tone of her voice she sounded embarrassed. I could only image seeing her flushed face giving me her most angry of put on looks possible. Before I could see however her stomping foot steps coming towards me. And the rush of being picked up off my feet making me yelp in surprise. My slippers going airborne when I was lifted up, landing somewhere in the hallway. “Kyouko!” I said somewhat out of breath. I had known Kyouko to be somewhat of the playful type but this completely caught me off guard. No sooner had her arms tighten around my waist she turned. Stepped close to her bed and tossed me. I landed neatly on the bed with a shocked look.

Looking up at her I could only describe her look as, a hunter cornering its prey. Some part of me became uneasy since this was very un-Kyouko like. Another part well..my face flushed at that thought.

“I’ll give you a reason to laugh!” Kyouko said putting on a cocky grin. My eyes widened the instinct to flee from her screamed at me. I hadn’t made it to my feet before she started her assault. Tickling my sides, I couldn’t help but squirm trying to not laugh in the slightest. My attempts at trying to roll off the bed being thwarted by her attacking my right side making me squirm in that direction. This was a different Kyouko. One I hadn’t really seen much of. Once maybe when we were in Kazamino. But not for a long while. 

“Kyouko! Stop! Stop! Okay! Okay! you win!” I said through my laughter hoping she’d cease. She did leaning up with a shit eating grin of triumph. I laid there looking up at her trying to steady my heaving breath to a more calmer state. Hers matching mine. “Next time don’t laugh at me” Kyouko warned giving a daring look.

I rolled my eyes sitting up slightly. “What are you gonna do? Tickle me to death?” I asked smoothing back my blonde hair which was now an even more mess then previously. “Nah, Something far worse” Kyouko stated. Looking up at her was a mistake. I couldn’t really read her face. But it was defiantly a look that made me feel rather hot sitting in my robe. Did we turn the heat up in the apartment? That or teenage hormones were trying their hardest to get to me. I quickly glanced away feeling my face flush again. I needed to leave before she asked if I wasn’t feeling well. I made it to my feet sliding off the bed. But Kyouko turned me slightly to face her. I hadn’t gotten a word in before she kissed me. That rational thought that had told me to leave had just checked out and moved somewhere else for the weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

I felt drunk. The kind of drunk no liquid could get a person. But a drunk high off an emotion. How I had managed back on Kyouko’s bed with her sitting over me in this intense make out session was beyond me. But I really didn’t care. I suppose, I was far to enjoying this moment to think otherwise. Somewhere in the middle of kissing Kyouko had gotten a little bold finding my tongue into hers.   
And here we were now. Looking at each other wondering what the hell the other was thinking on that intense kiss. Well I knew what I was thinking. But one must never reveal their pleasure’s so easily. But Kyouko seemed to be debating with herself mentally. I was in no rush for, well other things. Well that was a lie but even so I had enough sense to wait for the right moment. Even if that Moment had happened lots of times prior to this. And it felt like a lost cause by now. But well that was expected with teens in love. But Kyouko and I weren’t teenagers. Even if our ages were true. We had to become adults overnight the night everything changed. And stuck between this teen and adult like lifestyle made it hard to try and understand a lot of things. Even thing’s that now were a must like money for rent. Maybe I was fooling myself though. Could I really see myself being more with Kyouko other than our kisses and cuddling? My mind was divided with a yes and a maybe. But my feelings played a factor in this. And since the day I met Kyouko nothing really changed since we both got closer. I still felt the same way as I did when I was younger. Maybe a tad more lustful but that was hormones again.

It was silent between us and I knew no matter the rest of this outcome I still would like Kyouko no less. I bit down on my lower lip pondering at what I could say or do to make Kyouko not feel uneasy right now. If anything I would never rush her. We still had time. And figuring things out made online searches a tad shameful and forgotten. She finally broke eye contact with me looking away. I smiled a little sadly. I reached up with my right hand turning her to face me again before cupping her cheek. I smiled a genuine smile. “It’s okay Kyouko...we don’t have to continue.”

I found myself believing in my words. That this was okay. For Kyouko I would do anything. Even if it meant defusing an intense moment we both clearly must not be ready for.  
But,  
Things had a way of changing. Instead of expecting Kyouko to get off and us awkwardly parting til the next meal before resuming our normal routine. Kyouko just shook her head laughing a bit to herself. I didn’t see where the joke was for her to be laughing. Did I have something on my face?

“Jeez Mami.” Kyouko said grinning to herself. She looked at me, those crimson eyes I fell in love with searching mine. “What kind of killjoy is that. ‘We don’t have to’” Kyouko mocked the last bit. I felt my cheek’s flush not in embarrassment but rage. I dropped my hand from her face. If anything I should of smacked her. The intent to do so still on my mind. Kyouko just smirked. “Now your mad?” Kyouko asked. “What am I suppose to be? A happy moment killer.” I scoffed going to leave but she still pinned me down. “I mean, I didn’t think you’d be the nervous waiting type.” Kyouko mumbled the last bit. I was taken aback by that statement.   
Me?  
Nervous and waiting?  
If I was being truly honest I was ready by the time Kyouko said she liked me back. If anything. Kyouko was the one who seemed undetermined on certain things. “What do you mean?” it was a simple ask. Kyouko blushed trying to hide it by looking away. “Well I always, figured you’d be the one to….” she trailed off.  
“You thought I’d...make the first move?”  
A simple nod making her red hair slide off her shoulder.  
She finally glanced back at before the look of confusion was on her.  
I felt pissed. I must look pissed.  
“You jerk!” I yelled. Possibly loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She looked shocked.   
“Well I mean-”   
“I’ve been trying all this time since you said you liked me!” I blurted out before I covered my mouth quickly.

Holy Shit I was done for.


	24. Chapter 24

For a moment I thought maybe I didn’t just confess to the person I loved that I had been making moves to...further anything since day one of Kyouko reciprocating my feelings. But that shit eating grin.  
That look of Kyouko feeling so high and mighty right now. Told me otherwise. She was never going to let this down. If anything when Kyouko found out a boy had asked me out and I declined saying I was focusing on my studies. She made it a whole month of teasing. Annoyingly.

“Since day one then?” Kyouko teased. She was going to enjoy torturing me I could tell. I quickly hid my face in my hands. Okay now I wanted to rewind time and fix this. “Well I guess I could see that now. After that one day of seeing your browser history on your laptop I had a suspicion but didn’t think much on it since, I figured you were I dunno researching something for health class.” Kyouko said her face turned pink a little. I moved my hands from my face the blush that had been on my face was now gone. I was mortified and felt the color drain from my face.  
I recovered quickly anger present now. “What the hell are you looking at browser history for on my laptop?!” I snapped. I thought I had cleared such searches when I was, well looking up stuff. But the fact that Kyouko found a way or even happened to chance at finding something like that from me made me want to die. “Cause I was looking up something I didn’t want you to find out.” Kyouko said nonchalantly. “What were you looking up?” I asked. She avoided my question and my gaze. I started to think on what possibly Kyouko would look up that would require deleting her searches unless.

“I hate you..”I said. It was more of a I hate you cause you outed me and yourself on this. “It’s not like I checked every thing.” Kyouko said before looking at me. “I mean some stuff was….informative. But it was a lot better than what Homura was saying.”Kyouko fidgeted a bit.   
“You, you asked Homura?”I stated. Another nod but this time we held each others gaze. I couldn’t help but snicker covering my mouth. The image in my head of Homura.   
Our Homura, the quiet reserved girl who could possibly never work up the nerve to ask Madoka out.   
Teaching Kyouko about…

I couldn’t stop giggling. Kyouko huffed getting off me flopping on her bed face first into the sheets. At least she was honest. After my laughter subsided I smirked reaching over playing with her hair. Her face still in the sheets obviously avoiding me now.  
“So now that we outed each other out. What now?”I asked twirling her hair between my fingers. I didn’t know where to go from here. Sure I could get up and leave and wait til our normal routine kicked back in after the shy awkwardness of all this. But I felt like if I left her alone she would hate herself for feeling like a fool. Not that I wouldn’t be the same if the roles were reversed.  
She rolled to her side facing me now somewhat pouty from all this. “Wish you would of said something sooner..”she mumbled. “How so? I can’t exactly go up to you and say ‘ Can we go a little further’” I said thinking up the scenario in my head and how it could play out. “At least we wouldn’t be doing this...now” Kyouko mumbled again. I smiled. She had a point. I rolled over on my side facing her. “Even so, it could of made things more awkward back then.”I confessed.  
“How?” Kyouko asked getting comfy. “Well” I began to say. “Even if we had, done things back then I probably would have been even more secretive then now.”I said. A smile crossed her lips. “Like the whole me sneaking kissing in during class and passing periods.”she teased. I blushed fondly thinking of those times Kyouko would sneak a kiss when no one was looking. “But you still are secretive I mean it’s not like its public or anything. Even though Homura is the only one who knows.” Kyouko said. I smiled more. I would have to thank Homura for keeping such a thing secret all this time. Kyouko reached down intertwining our fingers. I blushed slightly. Back then Kyouko and I wouldn’t be sharing things like this. She’d leave and come back or play it as if it was nothing to discuss. Back then Kyouko would of probably been more infatuated rather than pinpointing what was between us was something more. Back then even I believed it was nothing more than an interest and crush rather than what I felt today. The fact that we waited til now that we were both sure of each other seemed more of a better moment then being intimate. 

But well I didn’t want to be the killjoy after all.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a few weeks that I skipped school over my so called ‘illness’. I kept up with my homework that Kyouko brought back to me. Some days I had to force her to go to school cause one of us had to. I looked healthier than I did before I took a few weeks vacation to just, Be me. I still worried I had gained a little weight from overeating. But well I didn’t think it was a life crisis. 

But today, I was going back for the first time. I finally worked the nerve up to say I was ready to go back. Kyouko was happy. But I still had some doubts. Who knew what my classmates would say or have thought in my absence. But that could wait. Right now the sun was starting to rise letting sunlight filter into my room. And lying next to me was someone I loved with all my being. A smile crossed my lips as I watched her still in deep sleep. It was moments like this I treasured. Just a quiet moment between us either awake or sleeping. I reached up moving some of her red hair from her face. Her brow furrowed slightly but she remained asleep. My heart started to beat a little faster just from looking at her. I thought about all that had happened that led up to this. 

Even last nights adventure. 

 

Kyouko and I had slept together. And amiss the fumbling and nervousness of it all. I couldn’t help but find it funny that my brave, tough, gave no shits, Kyouko was reduced to a nervous wreck. And recalling everything from the memory of last night made me bury my face into her to hide my blush. I hadn’t intended to wake her but from the groan and shift in her position Kyouko was up.

I lifted my head and our eyes met. She smirked. “Morning there sunshine.” I gave her a weird look at the pet name but let it pass. “Morning” I said before going into a yawn.

“What time is it anyways?” Kyouko asked sitting up slightly to glance over at the alarm clock. An annoyed groan told me it must have been earlier than I thought. “It’s not even close to the alarm going off!”Kyouko whined before flopping back on the bed burying her face into the pillow. I smirked and sat up slightly turning to see the alarm as well. Well I was close 2 hours from now and the alarm would go off telling us we had an hour to be ready and out the door. “I suppose we could go back to sleep.” I suggested looking back at her only to find her gazing towards my chest. I blushed quickly covering myself with the sheets. I guess I did forget to change into pajamas's last night. I glanced away hoping my blush would subside soon. But glancing back at her and seeing that shit eating grin annoyed me more than having an indecent moment. “What? Not like I haven’t seen em before.” Kyouko said arching an eyebrow. “Maybe so but I don’t want you looking at me all the time.” I mumbled. She sat up joining me though she didn’t really care for modesty. I always thought of it was because she didn’t have much to feel embarrassed about. Unlike me who was cursed with a more womanly figure.

“You said last night we don’t have to be nervous around each other anymore.” Kyouko said. She was serious. I glanced away thinking on that conversation. “Well yes but this is different.” I explained. Kyouko gave me a deadpanned look. “I’ve showered with you it’s not like your hiding something. Unless you are? Lemme see!” Kyouko said trying to pry the sheets from me. “Kyouko!” I whined trying to keep myself concealed. She just laughed teasingly tugging at the sheets. I soon found myself laughing with her. “Honestly what am I going to do with you?” I said.  
She scooted closer to me her face inches from mine. I couldn’t help but blush. “Well I seem to recall a certain blonde...”Kyouko said before drawing shapes with her index figure on the sheets covering me. “Saying something along the lines of Loving me forever.” She said with a sly smile. I irked feeling my face heat up. “I may have said that. During a moment.” I trailed off. “Mmm I think it was somewhere between ‘Kyouko’ And ‘Yes’.”Kyouko teased.  
I shoved her lightly away from me. “Don’t tease me!” I whined. I probably would have a permanent blush now at this point. She laughed leaning back over giving my cheek a kiss. I pouted. If she was going to be in this good a mood maybe we should have done it sooner. But I still stood by that it was a good point in waiting. I hadn’t really noticed she had slipped her hand to my thigh until she squeezed it a little making me jolt. “K...Kyouko...we have school..”I said tightening the sheets covering me as she kissed my jawline. “We got a few hours.” she said before kissing my neck. I bit my lower lip feeling my face heat. “But...we’ll be late...and I wanted to...” a bite to my neck made a gasp catch in my throat. 

Oh god what did I do? What have I just done to my Kyouko. I created a sex hungry monster!

“Hey.” I turned my head looking at her and it was a mistake. That confident look. When did she get that! My hands trembled. Maybe I should of let her sleep. She grinned. “Love you.”

Well there went my rational thought for the morning. My hands dropped the sheets. I couldn’t help but grab that stupid cute face and kiss her. Maybe that sex hungry monster was me.  
She pulled me close with her free hand but the one on my thigh remained. I pulled away a little to catch my breath. Another mistake. She gripped my thigh again and I couldn't help letting a tiny moan out. It didn’t take her long to pounce pinning me back to the bed kissing me as she crawled over me.  
This was unlike last night. The nervous fumbling. The constant checking if this was okay or that. Or even the awkward pause when one of us made a noise. If I had to say it was more like this was our 100th time rather than 2nd. I hadn’t realized how long we had been kissing til she left my lips for air. Seeing her slightly pant for air above me made my face heat. She must of noticed. The smile she gave me was more of a cheshire cat who knew something I didn’t. She sat up a little pulling her long hair off to her side over her should to get it out of the way. I didn’t mind the view though.   
I noticed a small bruise above her left hip. My handiwork from last night. I couldn’t help but smile. “Mami”   
I glanced up at her realizing she was watching and quickly glanced away. I heard her smirk before getting close kissing my cheek. “Admiring the battle scars you gave me?” she asked kissing down my jawline to my neck. “n.no..”I mumbled. Yes and I was damn proud too! Although I wouldn’t call it a battle scar more of a stop moving so much mark. I bit my lower lip when she started to trail kisses to my chest. She wasn’t leaving a single place un-kissed. Unlike last night she didn’t spend a great deal with my breasts. I couldn’t blame her. She must of spent an hour figuring out which way I liked being touched there. Though I did enjoy the cat like kneading massage.

I giggled when she reached my ribs kissing them. Lucky her on finding that spot to be ticklish. Something I knew later she would use against me. I slid my arms up having my fingers grip the pillow under me. I wondered exactly how much more kissing she would do. Watching her reach my stomach I started to have an uneasy feeling. Not in a bad way. She gave one last kiss over my stomach before glancing up at me. I kind of hoped this would be all. At the same time not. I arched an eyebrow at her before glancing over at the clock. Soon the alarm would go off. I sighed a bit. While this kissing was nice we had to get ready for school even though reluctantly I would have spent the whole day with her if possible. “Hey the alarm-” I was quickly cut off making a squeak like noise when she kissed my inner thigh. I swallowed nervously. “Kyouko….the alarm...”I said but she was under the sheets and out of sight. I whimpered when she kissed closer up my thigh but I still had to stop this. I didn’t want to be late going back. Even though I was screaming at myself mentally to not stop her. “Kyouko… the alARM!” My voice hitched. She just had to leave a kiss there. I gripped the pillow pulling at it as my face heated and that familiar knot like feeling in my gut started to form. “Kyouko are you listening to me?”I asked. No reply. Of course. I was about to just move away from her but she must of sensed this and pinned my hips down. Now I was getting annoyed. I scooted my legs up trying to push myself using the bed away. A mistake. I seem to be having a lot of those. Now she had my legs pinned. “Kyouko” I warned. She bit my thigh making me jolt. She laughed. “Kyouko..”I said before the blaring sound of the alarm started to play. I winced hearing it. If anything I needed to shut it off. I tried to move to reach it but..she just had to go there.  
I bit my lower lip arching my back when her tongue came in contact with me. I whimpered trying to move. The alarm was starting to play that stupid tune when you haven’t turned it off after so many minutes. I wanted to just throw it at the wall. Even more annoyingly she was teasing me backing off and then pressing her tongue against me. I ended up throwing the pillow under me at the alarm knocking it to the floor and it going quiet. I sighed with relief. Only to embarrassingly moan.  
“Kyouko….”I said. If she kept this up any longer both of us would be later and have to answer to the principal for this. Something I didn’t want to start the day off. “Kyouko please...we have to..”

Once she started to get more into it I completely forgot what it was I was suppose to be getting ready for. I couldn’t help myself. A loud moan here. A few gasps and grunts. I think I even yelped somewhere in there. I was completely under her spell and any form of defiance was lost. How did Kyouko get this good overnight. How was she able to know where she needed to be and when. My body was starting to tense. It’d be over soon. And I would have to come back from the growing high feeling.

I somehow managed to find her between my legs with my hand. Pushing her down for more, it seemed to only entice her to keep going. I moaned loudly having my toes curl. I wasn’t going to last much longer. Kyouko was making it hard to hold back. I was ready for her to make some sort of grand ending. Something to really make it seem like being late would be this worth while. But when she backed off managing to pull the sheets off her, I knew this grand finale was going to be anything but simple. I was panting already. She had managed to get me this much into it. I glanced at her watching her crawl back up licking her lips. How could she be this attractive to me. Even by doing a simple thing. I whined. I wanted her to finish what she started. She smiled leaning up kissing my nose. “We’re gonna be late you know.” she said. “Kyouko..please..”I begged. “Please what?” she asked. Was she playing smart with me. Of all the times to feign innocence with me.  
“You gotta tell me what your pleaseing for” Kyouko said that shit eating grin on her face. She was enjoying this torture. I swallowed slightly locking eyes with her. It surprised her. It surprised me too when the words just fell from my lips. “Kyouko….fuck me.”

And we were thirty minutes late to school.


End file.
